Horoscope
by beautifulgeek11
Summary: So not fair, my horoscope says today is a good day. Now, explain to me why am I forced to go to a horrible college? And the worse, the owner of that school is the guy I shamelessly flirted with. Oh, and he recognizes me.
1. Ino: Arrives

**Horoscope**

Summary: So not fair, my horoscope says today is a good day. Now, explain to me why am I forced to go to a horribly diverse college? And the worse, the owner of that school is the guy I shamelessly flirted with. Oh, and he recognizes me.

--

**CREDIT CARD IS DECLINED.**

"Oh hell no! This is probably a horrendous mistake," I couldn't believe this, I really couldn't. In my eighteen years of living, this was the first time my credit card had been declined. First time.

I regained my composure from the shock. I politely smiled at the saleslady and said, "Can you try again?"

She slid again my VISA card and looked at me after, "Sorry, ma'am, it really isn't working."

"Okay," I breathed in and breathed out. This was first, embarrassing, and second, really frustrating. "Can you hold all of these for me? I promise I'm going to be back here in no time."

"I apologize but we can't hold anything," the saleslady said, but I was desperate. "It's first come, first serve."

"Please, please, please," I tried to beg. As desperate as I was now, I continued, "I'll double your salary for the whole week, just hold these for me."

"Um," the saleslady was hesitant but still agreed.

"Thank you so much," I couldn't thank her enough. "I'll be back within an hour at the max."

--

I stepped outside the store and entered the ladies' room. I must done two things – first was to retouch my make up; second, and most importantly, call daddy.

I took out my foundation and concealer from my makeup bag – mind you, it was CHANEL, looking as fresh as ever was one of the most important girl's goals. I retouched my makeup and feel a little better after retouching.

Now, to call daddy.

He answered his phone within 3 rings, as expected to a business man. Businessmen answered their phone really fast.

"Sweetheart?"

"You owe me big," I said. He better got the hint. "I don't need explanations; I just need my credit card back."

"No way," was his mean response. My world had crushed; did he just say no to his only daughter? Again, only child. This was the saddest day in my life.

"Why not?" I answered him, I was low-key mad. "Why are you making me so miserable, huh?"

"Simple, because you ditched your engagement party," he had something more to say. "For the third time."

"Dad, that guy's breath is horrible; trust me," I argued; I was not even lying when I said that he'd got a bad breath. "Do you want me to die soon? Do you even know that I don't breathe at all whenever he talks?"

"That's terrible indeed," he stated. A little more push and I'd be able to get my credit card back. "However, are you saying the truth?"

"Absolutely, daddy," I said. Convincing my father was as easy as breathing. "Your princess will never dare to lie at you. Never, daddy."

"Alright then," mission accomplished. "Go back to that store and be surprised."

Then he hung up the phone. What did he mean 'be surprised'? What I loved about my father was he loved surprises and although I always embarrassed him by ditching the guys I was supposed to marry – he'd never got tired of me.

--

I went inside the LOUIS VUITTON store that I was in earlier and the manager of the store had approached me. "Ms. Yamanaka Ino?"

I smiled. "Totally."

"Please follow me," I did as what she said. But I was really wondering why. Was I in trouble because she found out that I told one of the salesladies that I was going to double her salary this week if she'd hold my stuff?

Oh my God.

My dad was the best dad, I swear he was. In front of me, there were several boxes and shopping bags that were labeled LOUIS VUITTON or LV, and they were all filled in with the latest LV products this season.

"Your dad said he's sorry that he cancelled your VISA card," the manager said. Well, my dad was forgiven. "The ones you wanted are all in the boxes – ready to go; and everything is paid. All you have to do is call your driver and ask him to help you to carry all these."

"Thank you," I grinned at the manager. And then she walked away from me. I walked towards the saleslady I asked to hold all the things I wanted to buy.

"Hey," I smiled at the polite saleslady. "This is for you."

I gave her a check with signature and then she looked at me in disbelief, "Ma'am, what's this for?"

"For holding all my stuff."

"But I didn't really hold them."

"Then I guess it's a tip," I smiled at her. "Cause you were really nice."

"But this costs like my salary for the whole month."

"I have to go."

My driver picked up all the stuff my dad bought for me and we headed on the car.

--

"Oh what the…?" I said after I stepped out of car – just tell me why was I in a college when I just graduated like… a week ago? Wasn't supposed to be summer?

"Your father wants you here," the driver said while putting down all the stuff that I bought in LV boutique – and oh yes, like other girls, _I'm_ into bags and shoes. "He said that all your things are already in your dorm."

"Wa-Wait," I was starting to get pretty frustrated. "But I just started my vacation, didn't I?"

"I have to go, ma'am," he said. "Just talk to your father."

Without hesitation, he hopped in the car and just drove off, leaving me behind sad and miserable. I pulled out my phone and tried to reach daddy, but he wouldn't answer.

I looked around and I felt the feeling that I had to compliment the campus – it was a beautiful campus alright. The style of the campus didn't look like Harvard's or Yale's but still… it didn't look medieval, definitely not, more on Mediterranean with the touch of some modernism.

I walked into the building that said 'ADMISSION OFFICE', not like I actually had a choice, and went directly to ATTENDANCE OFFICE to register and confirm what was up.

--

I smiled. Having a good composure, I smiled at the lady who approached me, "I assume you're Yamanaka Ino?"

"Of course," I replied, "that's me. I think you know why I'm here."

"Oh, absolutely," she scanned some files and gave me some papers. "Please bring these, and you're all set. Just go to your dorm."

"But I have to know why I'm here first before I go to my dorm," I questioned her. I hated this, why was I involved here in the first place? I never asked for this. "I hope my dad told you why he enrolled me here before I go to my dorm."

Oh heck no, did she just roll her eyes on me?

"Obviously, you're here to study all you need to know in business," I didn't like her tone, trust me, I really didn't. "And your dad enrolled you here to be one of the most influential business people in the world in the future. Really, to be here, you should have figured that out by yourself."

"Thank you," I faked a smile, and she sure did know it was because after that, she just turned her back on me and worked on something else.

--

This freaking campus confuses me. I'm not an observant, but I kind of noticed that each subject has always two buildings – one looks better than the other.

It took me the whole hour to figure out where in heck my dorm was, I just couldn't find it in Satan's name. Luckily as I was like my horoscope told me, there was this one guy who told me where the building was located – and luckily again, the guy was pretty hot.

I was starting to think that my dad didn't really put me into a bad situation when I saw my dorm (it was actually a suite or a penthouse) until I learned that the walk in closet in my room wasn't big enough to fit in all my stuff.

And then there was an obnoxious announcement:

ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ARE IN ENRICH DEPARTMENT, PLEASE GO TO THE ENRICH CLASSES' GRAND BALL ROOM FOR THE OPENING CEREMONY. PLEASE BE THERE IMMIDIATELY.

Enrich? The heck? Screw the ceremony, I needed my beauty sleep.

--

Whoa, I never expected that I'd sleep for two hours. I heard loathsome knocks on my door – I promise, I don't remember doing anything wrong!

I opened the door.

A familiar face revealed in front of me; I just couldn't remember when I saw this guy but he definitely was in the back of my mind.

"I was being nice ever since I entered this campus," I raised my right hand, and then he arched his brow on me. "I wasn't trying to be a bitch; it was just that the girl in the Attendance Office was… I'd rather not say but if I offended anybody I apologize deeply."

"I didn't come here because of that," he uttered blankly. "I came here to know what your reasonable excuses were for skipping the Opening Ceremony."

"Oh, shit," I was pretty shocked that I had to go and I didn't even know. "Was I supposed to go?"

"Yes."

"You see, my reasonable excuse is I completely didn't know about that because I just arrived here," I tried to be as nice as I could. "Oh I got another excuse; I didn't know I am in Enrich Department. Am I bailed out?"

"Yamanaka Ino," he called my name. "You better learn to be much more responsible."

Was he asking for a war? Did he just tell me I was irresponsible? See, if I were irresponsible I would have been pregnant by now. It wasn't like I was that flattered that a pretty hot guy like he was knew my name, really it was nothing like that. But this guy was trying to be an ass to me.

"Um, sorry?" I didn't know if I was supposed to say that after he technically told me that I was irresponsible.

"Apologizing is never enough in this campus," he stated coldly. Oh, he became more serious when he said that. It was as if that he evolved from handsome face to an annoying nasty old man. "You need to be punished."

"Punished?" I was shocked. Was he freaking serious? Speaking of punishment, it made me remember the incident earlier when daddy cancelled my credit card – and it was definitely an unappealing experience. I looked at him and said, "I know you're pretty hot but no. I will take no punishment."

"I wasn't making you choose," he said, his expression was serious. "Your punishment will be held in the library."

Library? That was not a good joke. Of all the places I'd gone, library had to be the last place I wanted to go to. Come on! I felt that I wanted to faint to see all those books in the shelves – I hated books or reading, screw the people who invented them.

"Just kick me out," I sighed and crossed my arms on my chest. "Library? You serious? You see I'm blond, right? I hope you get the point, I hate books."

"Students can't be kicked out in this campus," he looked at me heavily, like he wanted to threaten me. And I could have sworn that I wanted to call the police – his glares, I didn't know how to describe them but they were scary. "Either or both parents signed a contract that you will be here until you graduate from this school."

I was speechless. This school was a joke and I couldn't believe that these shitty rules existed. This was a totalitarian school, and I would definitely not want to be here – I would have to call daddy and tell him to cancel the contract. Immediately.

My horoscope was total bull; I was supposed to have a good day today, it said that, "Today you're notoriously generous -- and notoriously uncomfortable on the other side of the fence. So even if you really need help, before you can bring yourself to ask, you always end up doing battle with that nagging inner voice that tells you to buck up and handle it yourself. Someone you've helped in the past will come to you now, however, offering -- no, insisting that you accept -- their help. Don't be humble or modest or anything else. Just say thank you. It's your turn."

_Today you're notoriously generous -- and notoriously uncomfortable on the other side of the fence. _

This part was true. I gave the saleslady a tip for being nice and I was a bit uncomfortable because I was afraid that her boss would fire her if she'd found out.

_So even if you really need help, before you can bring yourself to ask, you always end up doing battle with that nagging inner voice that tells you to buck up and handle it yourself._

Definitely so not true! I needed my daddy's help, and would still need it.

_Someone you've helped in the past will come to you now, however, offering -- no, insisting that you accept -- their help._

I don't remember this happening, really.

_Don't be humble or modest or anything else. Just say thank you. It's your turn._

Don't worry, I wasn't. I was not humble or modest when I was in the ATTENDANCE OFFICE. The bitch lady right there got some from me.

I really did need to call daddy.


	2. Ino: Remembers

**-**

There was this big of a sign that says 'LIBRARY' in front of me, and to be completely honest it did make me sick just seeing the sign.

"Look…" I tried to explain but the ass wouldn't listen to me. "I really would not want my punishment to be in the library."

"Let's go in," he said as if I didn't say anything. He grabbed my hand and dragged me inside; I could swear that was sexual assault judging the grip mark he left on my skin.

Oh good Lord. I felt like throwing up seeing how big the library was and the number of shelves in it – the books, they were the most evil of all.

It wasn't like we made a grand entrance or something but for unknown and mysterious reasons, people were staring at us and when Mr. Jerk looked at them they hurried back to what they were doing.

"You are going to work in the counter as one of the librarians for the whole two weeks," I'd never seen him wear an emotion. "You have to work for six hours a day."

This was so forced labor – so abusive and terrible. "Um… Sasuke, right?" I wasn't too certain of his name since I just came yesterday. "First of all, I'm not saying this because I think you're hot but I really thought I saw you before."

He ignored what I just said. What a nice guy he was. "Your shift will be ended in six hours."

"I hate to say this but I would not like to do it," I was being real nice and calm when I said the statement. "I don't know what librarians do actually."

"Punishment is a punishment," was his cold and nasty reply, "it isn't for you to decide."

"And it's for you to decide!" I just lost it; people stared at us once again. "I never wanted this and now you want me to do a job that I don't like? Who are you? My father?"

I just started bitching like no one was inside the library but him. "You don't know how frustrating it is for me to be here and you want me to work at the library?"

"Library is like -" I was cut off when I saw a wonderfully gorgeous man, sitting alone and reading intently, in one of the tables. "…a heaven to me. I'd love to do the job you appointed me."

He was confused but I didn't really care – not that I should anyway. I went to the counter, the place where I was appointed to be in, and stared at the wonderful guy I knew would be the guy to fulfill my fantasies. Well, that sounded gross and wrong but the guy was just absolutely my type.

-

It had been two hours and Mr. Wonderful was still there, and Mr. Jerk left after he explained to me what my job was. I didn't really understand him because I was kind of admiring Mr. Wonderful from afar when he was telling me what I should do.

I blinked as I heard a snap. "Miss?" I looked at the girl who called me. "Do you know where I can find 'Spanish for Dummies'? Cause I'll need it to do my summer homework."

"Um, no," I replied with all honesty. "I don't, sorry."

"But you can look at the computer in front of you," she argued back, and I didn't like the way she said it. "Duh…"

"The hell with that," she started to get on my nerves. "Well, you see, I don't really feel doing any work right now cause being librarian isn't really my thing," she completely and utterly annoyed me when she raised her eyebrow on me," and if you should know I don't get paid so stop being bossy and find it yourself."

With that she walked out.

After my shift was done, I was called again by Sasuke. He told me he received seven complaints about me. Nasty complaints. They complained that I was terrible, and I believed I didn't do that bad.

-

As soon as I got back to my dorm, my phone rang – it was my dad.

"Sweetheart?" how my daddy could sound so sweet like nothing bad was happening to me here? "How well have you been doing?"

"Did you mean how bad, not well?" I tried to sound as miserable as possible. Well, I was not having fun anyway – I mean, sure, I met this wonderful guy in the library but that's just about it – I didn't even get to get near him. I'd been here for more than 36 hours. "Think about how bad I was in the kitchen when one of our chefs tried to teach me how to cook fried chicken – well, worse than that."

"Oh, honey. Didn't you make any friends?"

"Nope," that was too easy to answer. "Don't you feel sorry for your princess?"

"Really?" his voice was terrified. Would he give in? "But I talked to Sasuke, he said you guys get along amazingly!"

"You talked to him?" I was pretty shocked. How could he know him? "And no, we ain't friends – I just met him."

"You don't remember who he is?"

"Na-uh," I tried to remember who he was but I just couldn't.

"Remember the masquerade ball two years ago?" dad made me remember. "That was his sixteenth birthday; I believe you hang out with him in the party."

Gracious goodness! No wonder I thought he looked familiar. He was that guy… the guy I shamelessly flirted with whole night at the party. Oh holy Lord. I'd know if I were in a bad situation when I just start blabbering all these religious things.

"I'll call you later, daddy," I hang up the phone, not waiting for him to reply.

I lay on my Victorian bed, think what my next move would be. Should I pretend that I didn't remember anything about that night? Would it become less shameful if I'd do that? Oh my God.

-

I heard not so peculiar loathsome knocks on my door, that's why I was forced to get off of my bed. I opened the door and saw a person that I knew would be standing there.

"Good morning, Sasuke," I greeted him to show some manners. "Any problem I caused again?"

He looked at me from head to toe. I would have thought that he was attracted to me if he didn't say, "Why are you not dressed up for classes? Classes start today."

"No lie?" I knew he wasn't lying because when I looked outside my window people were hurrying into buildings. "God, why did not anyone tell me that?"

"You have," he paused to look at his expensive wristwatch, "exactly 5 minutes and 32 seconds to be in your respected classroom."

And then he turned his back on me and started walking off. Just great.

-

I breathed in and out. I entered the room I had to be in and there were ugly glances on me, and those glances didn't feel great. I hurried as much as I could, and I didn't even have a chance to read my horoscope!

The teacher spoke, "You're about an hour late and it's first day of class. Introduce yourself."

Everyone stared at me.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino," I gave them my nicest smile. "I just got here two days ago."

"What does your family own?" one of the students from the back asked me and trust me, she sounded arrogant. To the sound of her voice, anyone could tell that social status did matter a lot in this campus.

"I'm rich," I retorted with attitude. "Is that enough?"

"Well, everyone in this school is," she said to me as she flipped her reddish pink hair. "We want to know a specific level."

"I'm richer than you are," I could hear 'owww's' from our classmates when I said that. "What's your level? I'm probably at least two levels ahead of you, judging from the Prada purse you're holding – I got that purse almost two years ago, I saw that bag in the mall last week and it's been on sale."

All of the sudden everyone looked at each other. The girl who challenged me kept quiet as she pushed up her glasses on the bridge of her nose, and didn't dare to look at me anymore.

I looked at the teacher. "I can sit wherever, right?"

"I'm Mr. Sarutobi Asuma," he told me. "And yes, you can sit anywhere."

I saw Sasuke at the back row near the window. I didn't hesitate to take the available chair beside him and it did look like that it didn't really matter to him.

People stared at me once again and then I heard stuff like,

"Would that be okay to Sasuke?"

"He never let anyone, especially girls, to take that chair!"

"I just cannot believe that it's okay to seat on there."

"Is this girl for real? What a blatant bitch."

That's it. I couldn't stand it anymore that's why I stood up and looked at them. "Okay, just tell me what the freaking problem with this chair? Did anyone die on this chair or something?" Everyone became quiet. I turned to Sasuke to ask, "I can sit here, right?"

"…Yeah."

"Enough with that," teacher Asuma said as he gave a little chuckle. "Please take your seat, Ms. Yamanaka. Y'all need to pass your summer homework."

"The hell is that?" I asked Sasuke, to which he didn't say anything in response. He really was much more distant inside the classroom.

"A-Any p-problem you're having?" the blue-haired girl that had very rare pure whitish lavender eyes asked me, I thought my eyes were weird but hers were much weirder. But it seemed like I saw these kinds of eyes not so long ago. Well, see, I don't really have good memory. "H-How c-can I help you?"

"Uh, can you please tell me 'bout the summer HW?"

"I-It w-was assigned to us three months p-prior when we e-enrolled."

"Um," I raised my hand and the teacher asked me if I had questions, "I never got the summer homework packet."

"Oh you don't have to worry about it," he smiled at me. "You're excused since you just graduated and you didn't really enroll on time."

I caught many of my classmates giving me nasty looks.

-

After my shift in the library (I was devastated because Mr. Wonderful wasn't there), I went directly 'ADMISSION OFFICE' and asked what room Sasuke was in because I received a voicemail from my dad and asked me to check on Sasuke as often as I could because daddy said "he was hurting." And funnily, I found out that his room was just across from mine.

That night, I knocked on his door. And I had to admit that it took him a long time to open the door to the extent that I was about to lose my patience. But he did open the door.

His face was wet and he looked so… lonely. This was also the first time I saw him not wearing formal clothes.

"I can come in, right?" he stepped aside and let me in.

His room just looked identical to mine's; the only differences were the furniture and the wall paint.

"State your business," he demanded colder than usual. And for some reasons, he couldn't look at me with straight face. "I want to be alone as soon as possible."

"Daddy made me remember that I met you on your sixteenth birthday," I felt awkward that I was talking to him out of the blue. "And just now, I received a voicemail from him…" I paused and looked for the right words to say, "Well, I don't know how to say it cause we aren't really close but I'm you know… here for you."

He didn't say anything but he looked at me and there was a tear from his left eye that fell gently.

"I better take my leave now since you want to be alone."

I was about to turn around and head on the door when he grabbed my hand and said, "Stay."

-

_Feedbacks are appreciated!_


	3. Sasuke: Cares

"Sasuke," I looked at her when she called me. "You can share your bed with me."

"I am afraid that's not necessary," I said. It didn't really surprise me that she took the initiative, but I didn't feel the annoying fan-girl aura in her. Not yet anyway. "I assume you might know why I can't share bed with you."

"Stop acting like a prudent virgin," she answered. She sounded dead serious. I couldn't believe that she could say that to me without getting scared after. My family owned everything in this school after all. "Don't worry, if you're thinking you can't share your bed with me because I'll do something gross to you, I promise I won't."

"I am perfectly fine sleeping on the futon," I tried to convince her. "I volunteered to use the futon that means I'll be fine."

"It really is okay for you to sleep beside me," she just ignored what I'd just said. "I don't bite."

She said her last statement as if it wasn't confidential at all. Her honesty somehow scared me. Maybe that was because I had not been honest with myself for awhile.

"I'll be sleeping now," I informed her.

"If you don't sleep up here, I'll sleep down there on the futon with you," she said. Here came the blackmail. "The last time I slept on a futon, my back hurt badly that I couldn't walk for a whole week. And daddy didn't like it."

In the end, I ended up sleeping beside her. And it was the first time in over a year that I didn't have nightmares.

-

I opened my eyes and gawked at the clock.

7:07AM. School's start was 8:00AM.

Shit. This couldn't be serious, I overslept. And then I noticed that my hand was holding hers. This was probably why I didn't have nightmares and slept peacefully. I shook her, "Hey, wake up."

"Noooo," she groaned. "Five more minutes..."

"We'll be late."

"Who cares?" she sat up, and rubbed her right eye. "Well, you probably do, but I really don't."

"If you're thinking you could get expelled by skipping class," I gave her a smirk and stood up from the bed. "Then you're thinking wrong."

"I've thought about that - I don't really care anymore if I get expelled or not," she looked at me. "Then if I wouldn't get expelled by ditching class, then it's alright not to go class, right?"

"It depends on you but your family name will be on the line if you'll do such things. And you'll never graduate from this school. You'll be stuck here."

"Oh come on," she started laughing like a crazy woman. "I ditched three men I was supposed to get engaged with and it put my surname on the line badly - daddy just didn't really give a shit about it, he never got mad at his princess."

"I talked to your dad," I stated. This person had been too honest that it could really get on the nerves. "He said while he's not around, I shall take care of you."

"No, thank you," was her response. "I think I can handle myself - I want you to realize that I'm not one of those Disney princesses that needs to be saved or whatever. I look like a princess, though, right?"

She refused me to take care of her. This woman was far, far, far from normal.

"And don't think I don't know why my daddy sent me to this school," she smiled at me. It was not the smile that she would normally flash. It was an unhappy smile and it didn't suit her. "I don't want to be a trophy wife by the time I graduate from this school."

She wasn't stupid at all.

--

I reached one copy of Weekly Noble, the school's newspaper that came out once a week. Today was their first issue.

I was shocked to see Ino's face on the front page. I senselessly read the title out loud, "Asia's Richest Billionaire's Daughter Has Reached the Academy"

This couldn't be good. I entered the class and as I suspected, she wasn't there yet but the people in the class were talking about her. Almost everyone was holding a copy of Weekly Noble.

After roughly ten minutes, she arrived and everyone was looking at her. She arched her eyebrow at them and said, "Um, yeah... Staring is definitely rude. Any problem we're having? Cause I think I made it before the bell rings. I just hope you guys wouldn't make a shitty deal of me getting into class at last minute."

Karin commented in French, "Cette chienne est honteux." She probably thought that Ino wouldn't understand her comment. And then Karin went on, "Elle a transféré ici très tard, pourtant cette femme a été donné trop de privilèges qu'aucun d'entre nous peut avoir."

Ino raised her eyebrow and looked at Karin. And then she smiled to everyone, "If anyone didn't understand what she said, she said 'This bitch is a disgrace. She transferred here very late, yet this woman has been given too many privileges that none of us can have.'" This time she looked at Karin, "Écoutez-moi, putain. Ma langue maternelle est le français. And some tip, if you plan to badmouth me use Japanese because I don't speak or understand Japanese at all."

And then she noticed her picture on the front page. She snatched one of the copies from someone and read the article. Just looking at her, she was not at the least happy with what she saw.

"Who wrote this?!" she glared at the people around her. The article's author was anonymous. People around her kept quiet. "Answer me, dammit!"

No one still answered her.

"If I fucking found out who wrote this article, I'll nail your fucking ass to the wall and I'm fucking coming after you," she turned around and crumpled the newspaper. Without saying anything more, she left the room.

I stood up and looked at the newspaper's Editor-in-Chief, "Sakura, who wrote it?"

"Um, Sasuke-kun..." she looked scared and couldn't look me in the eyes. "I... I... did."

"Why would you write that without telling her?" I asked, I was trying to be calmed and not go after Ino. I knew she needed me right now. "Isn't that against the school paper's policy?"

"I figured that if we'd published a great opening article," she looked down. "Our school paper would be more popular to student body."

"Step down from your position," I said coldly. I couldn't let this happen again. And then I gave her a glare, "As soon as possible or else there I will suspend the newspaper for the whole year."

--

The article was quite despicable indeed, and it was normal that she'd acted like that. I once again read the article.

"**Asia's Richest Billionaire's Daughter Has Reached The Academy"**

_Not everyday in our life we see the only daughter of Asia's richest Yamanaka Inoichi and the sole heiress of his fortune. But this school year, he enrolled the most precious person of his life, Yamanaka Ino, to this academy to be with us for the next four years._

_Yamanaka Ino is eighteen years old, and currently in her freshman year. Everyone that isn't close to the Yamanaka's doesn't know what kind of school life she had before entering the academy._

_But reliable sources say that the Yamanaka's are good friends with the Uchiha's. That's why the Uchiha's probably granted Yamanaka Inoichi's wish to transfer in his princess to this academy, which is pretty unusual because the owner definitely doesn't just accept late transferees._

_It is not a surprise that there might be a large amount of money that is involved with this kind of transaction. It really is a grace to her batch mate that they'll be with her for almost half a decade and have the chance to be friends with her._

_Yamanaka Ino's dorm is on the top floor. She's got the penthouse-type of dorm that is usually not allowed for non-Uchiha's to use. She absolutely has the privilege even normal Enrich students don't have._

I decided to see her; she probably was offended by this kind of article. Though, the article wasn't entirely a lie but she didn't really know what kind of privilege my family had given her. And she probably felt bad being treated better than other students.

I knocked on her door but there was no answer. I turned the knob and found out that her door had been unlocked. I opened the door and saw her packing her things.

"You think you can leave?" I called out her attention. "You know it's not possible, your father has to be here and sign the contract."

"Daddy doesn't want to pull me out of this school," she told me. Her eyes were honest to her feelings, she obviously didn't cry but the madness she was feeling was sensible. "But I really can't stay. I've just been here for three days and look at what happened. You know, this wasn't the first time that this ever happened to me - this was the same like when I was transferred into an exclusive and most expensive all-girl's school in Europe when I was freshman in high school."

I looked at her eyes deeper - those blue eyes were full of expression.

"In that school, I was hated by a lot of students - but they wanted to be my friends because of my daddy's fortune," I didn't really know anything about her, I'd only met her once at my sixteenth birthday before this. "I've never had real friends, it was damn irritating that a rich girl like me had been isolated! That's why even before the first trimester ended, I had to switch out and be home-schooled for the rest of my high school years..."

I sat on her bed, "Didn't I tell you that I'll take care of you?"

"You really will?" she just looked like a child that needed protection.

I smiled and nodded my head. I forgot when was the last time I smiled but this had to be the first in a long time.

"Thank you," she hugged me. And my brains couldn't function properly when she did, but I was sure I hugged her back. "My horoscope isn't too bad after all."

-

"Sasuke, you really have to help me!" before I could reply, she had already dragged me to the library.

"I'm not going to do your shift for you," I said with annoyance. "It's your duty, not mine!"

"Not that! Although, I'd be grateful if you would," this woman really had to have nerves to answer like that to me. "But I need your help with something else."

"What is it?" I finally asked after we sat on the empty library's couch. "But I'll make no promises."

"Well, you see that guy over there?" she pointed at Hyuuga Neji. "I want to hook up with him."

I looked at her for a minute. This woman couldn't be serious, could she? I thought she didn't want to become a trophy wife after this. Of course, person like Hyuuga Neji would want a trophy wife even before graduation.

"You're crazy," I told her the utter truth. "I'm leaving."

"Please! Introduce me to Mr. Wonderful!" she begged. But hell, the last person I wanted her to be close with was that guy. She could really do much better. And what the heck was with 'Mr. Wonderful' nickname? "Please?"

"No."

"Fine then," she stood up and headed to where he was sitting at. "I'll do it my way."

"What are you? Stupid?" I followed her to stop her half way. Her brains weren't normal, so it wouldn't really be a surprise if she'd do something that would cause commotions. "Ino! Stop it!"

"What now?" I grabbed her wrist. "I thought you didn't want to help me."

"I still don't and never will."

"Then why are you stopping me?" she asked and tried to jerk her wrist from my grasp. She looked at me and said, "You really don't have to act like a horrendously jealous husband!"

"Me, jealous?" this person was out of her mind when she accused me that. "You really are crazy."

And then I heard a male's voice calling my name loudly, "Sasuke!"

"Hey, young man, keep your voice low," the librarian shouted back at the person who called me. I didn't have to look who was the person who called because I knew very well that it was Kiba.

"Yo," Kiba said as he looked at my grip to Ino. "Oh what! Naruto check this out! Sasuke's got a girl!"

"I told you to keep quiet, young man!" the librarian had gotten annoyed to Kiba's voice. "You're in the library. One more and you're outta here!"

Naruto hurried when Kiba called him and he didn't fail to comment, "This gotta be a mistake! He's got a girl before us."

"I'm Kiba," he called out Ino and introduced himself. "Kiba Inuzuka, freshman."

Naruto did the same, "Uzumaki Naruto, same year."

"Yamanaka Ino is my name," she smiled at them. "The girl Sasuke's breathtakingly in love with."

What an introduction she just made. How could she say that with smiling and straight face? People around us gave us secretive looks. I was sure that this would be a great gossip for at least a good two weeks.

"It really saddens me that he got a girl before us," Kiba said to her. "We thought Sasuke doesn't like girls."

"Man, Sasuke's in love!" Naruto hugged me and burst out crying."I can't believe it!"

"Naruto, get off me!" I warned him. "If you wouldn't, I'd kill you."

-

She asked me after her shift in the library if I would want her to sleep in my bed tonight. I just told her whatever she wanted would be okay, though, she was still not happy with me since I didn't help her to get Hyuuga.

And that night, she was then again in my bed - wearing a revealing sleepwear.

"You're wearing that," I pointed out, "while I'll be in the bed with you."

"This is what I dislike about people like you," she tried to insult me again with this purity stuff that started yesterday. "What's wrong with my clothing? I'm wearing a decent-length, not see-through, silk lingerie."

"Decent-length?" from my calculations, that was not decent at all - half of her thighs and cleavage were showing. Wait, was she even wearing a bra? I didn't mind her wearing those revealing clothes when I was not the only one around her, really.

"Welcome to the 21st century!" she exclaimed sarcastically. "Yes, 21st, not 16th."

I went toward my closet and pulled out one of my dress-shirts. I handed it to her and she gave me a look that was trying to question me why I was giving the dress-shirt to her.

"Wear it," I demanded. "Ino, you _have to_ wear it."

"Uh, not really!" at this point, she wasn't too happy. "Even if that is Hermès!"

"Listen here..."

"Are you a real gentleman from 1600's or just a closet conservative gay?"

"Wha...?" half of my voice was stuck in my throat. I gave up. It did look like she wouldn't do it anyway. I gulped and said, "Do whatever you want."

I turned off the light and lay down beside her. She looked so distracting, wearing only a skimpy silk purple lingerie. Damn this.

"Can you at least put your blanket on you?" I suggested but she acted as if she didn't hear anything.

"Aren't you gonna hold my hand?" she asked me as she offered her hand to me. "Cause you held my hand last night, I just thought it made you feel better holding onto something."

This was when I realized that she did care about me. I held her hand.

"If I didn't know what kind of personality you have," she smiled at me, "I would definitely think you've fallen for me."

-

_Feedback are appreciated! I'm sorry, Sasuke's point of view is rather boring. Well, that's because he's Sasuke. Tell me if you saw errors. : ) Next chapter will be Ino's so you guys won't be too bored. Thanks for everyone that reviewed the previous chapters. Y'all are amazing._


	4. Ino: Confronts

How long had it been? Oh yeah, it'd been two months since I was sent into this horrible school. Daddy said I should try to fit in, but no way in hell I would try to. Everyone here was not normal – of course, they didn't have wings, or do some transformations – well, I was trying to say was this wasn't my ideal place to be in.

Like everyone else, I hated school. To be really honest, I am not often in my classes – I'd rather stay at my dorm and look at Vogue magazines and buy designer things online. And for me, that is the real definition of ideal.

And right now, it's not counted as often because Sasuke mercilessly dragged me to my Creative Writing class. Well, I didn't really know that I had this class 'til now because I never really went into this class before.

"Oh, you've managed to make it today, Ms. Yamanaka," the teacher told me. Wow, he just put me on the spot right there – I didn't know who this teacher was, but I already had the feeling that he wouldn't be my best friend. "I am your teacher in this class, Kakashi Hatake."

I just put on an awkward smile. Most of my classmates in this class are my classmates in my other classes – but I still have no idea what their names are. I just remember Naruto and Kiba – whom I've met in the library a couple weeks ago. They greeted me and I decided to sit next to them.

"Today's topic is about," the teacher paused and wrote the words SEX, WEALTH, & POWER on the board. I could see the grin in Kiba's face – he was, of course, very excited about it and raised his hand.

"Mr. Inuzuka, I haven't asked any questions yet," Kakashi stated. "Please put your hand down."

"Oh, sorry," Kiba apologized. "I got a little carried away because finally, we've got a topic that's actually interesting and worth my time."

The teacher ignored Kiba's little comment. "Now, can anyone tell how are these words – sex, wealth, power – related?" Kakashi asked, and Kiba raised his hand again. But then again, he ignored Kiba.

"How about you answer the question, Ms. Yamanaka?"

And then everyone looked at me. I could even see Sasuke looking at me. I stood up confidently and took a deep breath, "Okay…" I looked at the teacher. "I just wanna clear it out. Um, the sex we're talking about here is not gender sex, right? We're talking about sex like sleeping with others."

"That's right," the teacher retorted. "Just what your point of view is."

"Well, if you have wealth, you have power, and if you have power you can have as many sex as you want. And all of those things could bring you fun, pleasure, and enjoyment. But they also can bring you greed in so many levels that greed could eat you up."

Everyone was silent for a moment, and then the teacher clapped his hands. "Great answer, I didn't think any girl in this class would answer that question with all honesty."

"And what made you think that only her could answer that question with honesty, Kakashi-sensei?" a girl with pink hair asked. Seriously, a bright pink hair color? Please tell me she just accidentally dyed her hair pink.

"Because every woman in this class, except Ino, cares about what people think of them," he said with serious face. "Having all of you for two months is enough to tell me what your personalities are like – the essays y'all turned in told me a lot of things about who you are. And all women in this class grew up in the circle of socialites; that's the main reason why many women here would think that being liberated and too honest are taboo. I hope I answered your question, Ms. Haruno."

And this Haruno girl kept quiet. He totally made every girl in this class really silent. But what he said was definitely true – many socialites are damn fake.

–

"That is too much!" I angrily yelled at Sasuke. "Why do I have to go with everyone in the hospital tomorrow?"

"It's required," Sasuke annoyingly replied. "We have to do this once a month, and you can't miss this one because you already missed the previous one."

"We have to do charitable things with media all around us?" I asked. This honestly pissed me off so bad. Of all the things I hate, I hate fake people the most. "Way to go on the publicity stunt. I'm not going. You all do these things for press release – that is disgusting."

"I'm not going to argue with you but you have to go," he said and then left my room.

I felt violated for having to be dragged again by Sasuke. Now, I had to go. And then I felt a bit better, just a little bit, when I found out that we could use our own cars to go to the hospital. I was so damn sure that my daddy knew about this because he sent me my grey-violet _Continental GTC Bentley_ earlier today.

"The only bright side in this shitty charity event is that I can go out of this school after two months of being imprisoned here," I told Sasuke but he wasn't listening.

He just said, "You're riding in my car."

"The hell I will!" I said, quite mad for trying to be a bitch to me. "Look, I know how to drive and I am sure I drive better than you do. When did you start driving? Like last year?" I tried to tell him with full of insult. Well, the last time I checked, you have to be eighteen in Japan to be able to drive. So he probably learned not even a year ago. "I grew up in Los Angeles and I started driving when I was fifteen and half, so you might as well back it off."

"I said, you are gonna be with me and I'm driving."

I had no choice after all, I rode with Sasuke – and hated every damn second of it. He didn't talk to me at all! He was just there, driving and being a bitch.

As bored as I was, I just decided to read my horoscope for today: _Confrontation has a funny way of making things clear and forcing you to make a decision. Perhaps you're wondering what to do about a relationship issue -- well, you probably won't have to wonder much longer. Be ready to put your money where your mouth is. You'll get your chance when someone who possesses a knack for BS comes along and pushes all the right (or wrong) buttons._

Many of our classmates got there before we did. The hospital was pretty and new. And media were all around everyone. It was sickening to see that many of my classmates were smiling to the cameras and giving fake sincerity in the interviews. Ugh, annoying!

"Is this your first time doing charity work?" Sasuke inquired.

"I'm not that completely evil."

"I understand that you hate the media," he continued, "but you have to deal with them just for now."

"Don't make me hate you even more," I told Sasuke and walked off.

I don't know which part of the hospital I currently am but I don't really care. As long as I'm far away from the cameras and recorders, I'm fine.

My heart started thumping so hard when I saw the guy I wouldn't mind seeing a lot. Who was it? It was Mr. Wonderful. Sasuke told me his name was Neji, and Kiba told me some nasty things about him. But I didn't care; I'd always wanted to get to know him.

"Aren't freshmen supposed to be in a different department?" he questioned me with a cold tone. "What are you doing here?"

Why was he giving me the impression that he wasn't as lovable as I thought he was?

"Well, the fucking media are over there and everyone in there is being damn fake," I answered without any dishonesty. "It's revoltingly gross. And what are you doing here? I thought sophomores aren't supposed to be here either."

"I've got same reason as you do."

Oops. I was wrong; he could be lovable after all.

And then we heard a crying person behind us. She looked like a middle-aged woman – probably in her 30's. She was crying nonstop that it was almost heart-breaking. I am one of those people that can't stand to see people around me crying.

We approached the woman.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked her, but she almost couldn't say anything because she was crying too much. "What happened?"

And then she spoke in Japanese. Oh my God, I didn't understand a word she said. Well, my last name is Yamanaka, which is Japanese, but truthfully I am just one-eighth Japanese. The only Japanese in my family was my great-grandfather.

I looked at Neji and asked, "What did she say?"

"You seriously don't speak Japanese?" he asked me.

"Do I look like I'm kidding when I asked you what she said?" I shot back with irritated face. "Hurry up, tell me what she was saying."

"She said her son is in the room, dying, and she can't do anything about it," he translated what the woman said like it was no big deal.

"What? Ask her what's happening!" I quickly commanded to him. He spoke to her in Japanese and she immediately replied, her cry was getting louder. It must not be good.

"She said that her son is dying because of this disease called _Gastrointestinal bleeding_," his face became more serious. "The only treatment that is available is blood transfusion. And her son needs a blood donor but they can't find anyone with matching blood-type. She said the blood-type is very rare and even _National Frozen Blood Bank_ doesn't have that kind of blood type anymore."

I was dumbfounded. It must be so hard to see your child dying in front of you but you can't really do anything. And then I told Neji to ask what blood type was it.

"She said LW A minus B minus."

Shocked, I stared at Neji. "Oh my God… I have that blood type."

"Are you lying?" he raised his eyebrow. "That blood type is one in hundred millions."

"Did you forget that there are more than six billion people on Earth?" I said. "What are you waiting for? Tell her that I have that kind of blood type and I will be the donor!"

He then told her. The woman's eyes widened and she hugged me so tightly.

The nurse checked me if I really could donate and it did turn out that we had the same blood type. When I saw how young the kid was, I felt sad. He almost lost his life without making a full of it. He had a life ahead of him and even if I didn't know him, I felt that I should save him.

Neji and the mother were looking at us through the little glass window because the doctor and nurses didn't let them in. And I was lying down in a hospital bed while the kid was lying in the other bed beside mine's. He looked so weak, what he had probably was weakening his immune system.

My blood is running thru the little hose to the blood bag and from there it's running to his veins. I had to give him plenty of my blood because according to the doctor, many of his red blood cells were dead. The kid looked at me and said with thick accent, "Will I be okay?"

I smiled. "Absolutely."

After a couple of minutes, the blood transfusion was done. The doctor said everything was doing fine and the kid would be okay. I felt relieved when I found out that he could go home some time soon.

I felt very dizzy afterward that Neji had to hold me. And I didn't mind him holding me, really. The mom thanked me endlessly and asked me what I could do for her. Since I didn't know what to answer to her, I just told her to take care of her son.

I was pretty disturbed when I looked at my phone and saw an incoming call from Sasuke. I decided to put my phone on silent and not pick his call up.

"You saved that kid," Neji commented. "I didn't see that coming."

"He has to live," Neji was actually really nice. Although, it seemed that he didn't want to be close with anyone. "He really has to."

"I'll escort you to the other freshmen; freshmen have to leave soon."

I looked at him, "No way. I don't want to deal with them right now."

Then I saw Sasuke, walking toward us. He didn't look too happy. He pulled me from Neji's grasp and I definitely wasn't in the mood to do tug of war. My head was starting to hurt.

"What did you do to her?" Sasuke glared at Neji. And here I was, thinking all this time that being fought over for by two hot guys was flattering. But not in this situation, I felt nauseous and exasperated. "C'mon, Ino, we have to leave now."

I jerked my arm from Sasuke's clasp, "Number one, Neji didn't do anything to me - which is sad and unflattering. Number two, I'm like this because I donated some blood to a kid who needed it. Number three, what makes you think I want to go with you? Not after what happened!"

"You can go ahead," Neji told Sasuke. "I'll take care of her."

Both Neji and I could tell how pissed off Sasuke was. "Not in your life. She is going back with me."

"No, Sasuke," I said with threatening voice, I hope he got the point that he was getting on my last nerve. "Neji will take me back. I'll be safe, don't worry."

Neji smirked at him and Sasuke just walked away without saying anything.

"That person is overprotective of you," he stated one of the most obvious things in my life. "Too annoyingly overprotective of you."

"Wait until you meet my dad."

–

Neji decided to take me to some Asian restaurant before we went back to the school. And yes, it was an expensive resto because I figured that his ego wouldn't be able to take it if we were to eat in a cheap place.

"I don't know if you've heard but our school wouldn't have a newspaper for the whole school year," Neji separated his chopsticks into two.

"I haven't heard that one 'til right now," I smiled on what I heard. "Less media around me, that's good."

"The newspaper has been disabled because of you."

I raised my eyebrow. I didn't remember telling daddy about the nasty article that had been written about me. I mean, if I'd told daddy, he'd be furious and probably abolish the school's paper forever. I wondered why it had been disabled.

"Uchiha wasn't happy that some ugly things were written about you being transferred in his school," he continued. "That's why I said he's overprotective of you."

He canceled the paper just for me? I had no idea! I would probably thank him later.

"Well, Sasuke said daddy wanted Sasuke to take care of me," I explained to him so Neji wouldn't get the wrong impression. "He's doing it out of responsibility, and I know that he's getting pretty tired of me."

–

When I got back to my dorm, Sasuke was there – obviously angry with me, I took a deep breath. "Thank you for disabling the newspaper."

He didn't say anything back.

"Um, aren't you gonna say something?" I gulped, waiting for him to speak.

"I don't like you spending time with that guy," he finally spoke, and I wished that he just kept quiet and didn't say anything at all. "With Hyuuga."

"Does he have any kind of disease that is contagious?"

"Did you not say that you don't want to be a trophy wife?" he looked in my eyes – he was quite serious. "That guy is the kind of person that will want you to be one."

I raised my brow. "Chill, Sasuke," I rolled my eyes. "He hasn't even asked me to go out with him yet, and now you're thinking marriage?" I sighed, "Look, that guy is nice. He isn't like someone that does publicity stunts for press release."

It seemed that I hit a nerve.

"You came from a very well-off and powerful family and I don't understand why you don't get that sometimes these publicity are necessary," he was mad – I could tell by the tone of his voice. He was half-shouting. "Why don't you just accept the place that you are in and go with the freaking flow? I'm tired of you trying to be different from us when we all came from the same background."

In the first time of my sixty days of staying in this school, this was the first time that I saw Sasuke got this mad and… upset. I just couldn't do anything but stare.

"I am stressed running many things in this school and you're making my life harder for being who you are!"

"So that's what, huh?" I didn't expect it to be like this, I never did – I knew Sasuke was getting tired but I didn't know that he was like some other people that I encountered in the past. "Straight from the horse's mouth. You too don't like me for who I am. You know, I never tried to be different from you or from anyone – I just wanted to stick to what I believe in as a person," I heaved a sigh, "If I'm making your life harder, then stay away from me – you aren't obliged to deal with me anyway."

I walked out. My horoscope was perfect; I really did find deeper issue below… and even confronted him with it.


	5. Ino: Decides

-

_I am stressed running many things in this school and you're making my life harder for being who you are!_ His words kept on repeating on my mind like a chorus. And it was horrible. Normally, I wouldn't care when people would just cuss at me like that but this one got me going.

I wanted to get out of this school more than ever. I was so desperate. Tonight was horrible and I wanted to forget about it. I felt that I had to call my father.

After a few rings he picked up like he normally did.

"Daddy?" I swore that I felt much better when I talked to dad. Dad is the only person that has my back – the only I can trust.

"Sweetheart? Is everything alright?

"Nope."

"How was today? Did something happen to my princess?"

"Today was just like yesterday and the other and the day before the other day."

"Bad day again, huh?"

"Yup. Actually, I lied. Today is worse than ever. Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Please pull me out of this school."

"But-"

"-Dad, hear me first before denying me again! I don't like to be here anymore. I'm tired to be here! I can't stand all the people around me! They're all bunch of fake people – they disgust me! I'm so hurting – even Sasuke doesn't want to be there for me anymore."

My emotions just went over me and said all the things I'd been feeling for awhile. And it felt great to let it out to someone you knew who'd be there for you no matter what.

"Sweetheart, you sound so… unhappier than usual."

"That's because I'm not faking any of my sadness. Your princess is not happy at all."

"Okay if you want out of that school, then I'm going to pull you out."

"Really!? Daddy, I love you so much!"

I thought that I couldn't be any happier.

"I'll be there tomorrow to cancel your contract in that school."

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you! I love you, daddy!"

"Goodbye, sweetheart. See you tomorrow."

-

I had to tell Sasuke. After all, Sasuke was the only person who'd gotten pretty damn close to me. Although, he still acted like a damn straight asshole to me earlier. I still owed him a lot because he took care of me for two months. None of the nannies I had stayed longer than that.

I knocked on his door thrice and didn't wait for his response. Since the door was unlocked, I just entered without him knowing. But I still knocked! I heard the water running in bathroom, so I concluded he'd be in there. I sat on his bed and patiently waited for him.

After a good 15 minutes, he walked out of his bathroom and looked at me. "Why are you here? It's still early." His tone was like nothing happened earlier.

Well. I slept in his bedroom every night because I figured out that he'd get nightmares when he wasn't sleeping with anyone. I mean not sleeping creeping cause he never attempted to be sexual with me – and that's not really flattering either. After all, Sasuke's kinda hot.

"I'm not sleeping here tonight cause I have to pack my things tonight," I told him. I said it with me being so natural about things like I always did. He stopped what he was doing – which was drying his hair – and looked at me with what-do-you-mean face.

"Are you going somewhere?" he finally asked.

"Yep," I happily responded. "I'm going home."

"That again?" he rolled his eyes on me. "Didn't I tell you that you would need your father to be pulled out of this school? You can't just drop out on your own."

"Well, he's pulling me out tomorrow. Daddy said he's coming tomorrow to cancel the contract."

There was this awkward silence between us when I said that. He didn't look at me nor ever talked to me after that. I had no idea if he was mad at me because he just decided to act like an asshole after that – he didn't even dare to look at me on my way out!

-

Wow. I never realized that I had so much stuff! I got a lot that I had to call daddy to ask him to call some trucks for all my things. I heard someone entered my room – yes, it was Sasuke.

"Um thanks for being a major ass to me when I was in your room," I said, not looking at him. I was nice, I swear and he just acted like he was the almighty dick that came from somewhere special!

He just grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside the dorm. I didn't have any idea where he was going to take me but after the endless dragging I found myself being in a cafeteria, sitting across from him. There were no people in cafeteria except us and two cups of coffee.

"Is this your unique way saying you're sorry for being a jerk earlier?" I asked, and he didn't retort. The Sasuke in front of me was a different Sasuke – the Sasuke I am with is the Sasuke I'd met when I first came to this school – a cold, distant, and jackass Sasuke.

"What is your problem?" I wanted to know. I couldn't spend my last night here by getting pissed off with Sasuke. "Why are you acting like this?"

"… Why are you planning to leave?" Finally, he said something! But his eyes were very intense – I felt like I was being sucked into his dark sexy eyes.

"Well, you know that I've wanted to leave ever since I entered this school, right?" And then I had to ask, "Why can't you just be happy for me? Sasuke, my life here is hell yet… you don't care if I'm suffering or not. I thought I'd found a friend but I'm guessing that I was wrong."

I stood up and I was ready to walk away with anger rising up to my head but he grabbed my arm and said loud and clear, "Don't… please don't leave."

It felt nostalgic. This was just the same when he wanted me to stay in his room when I was just transferred in this school. But now, he seemed way more depressed than he ever was back then.

"Don't say random crap!" I had to say it. Why would he be like this? He just randomly dragged to cafeteria and now he acted like he was oh-so-depressed. I didn't understand him at all. "As you said earlier, I'm making your life harder for being who I am."

"I…" I could tell he was looking for the right words to say to me. He couldn't look me in the eyes – that might mean something. "I wasn't thinking earlier when I said that."

"But that's how you feel," I paused and then continued, "You're life would be way easier not having me here. Thank you and goodbye, Sasuke."

I started walking off. And then stopped my tracks when he shouted, "What if I don't want my life to be easier?!" and then I heard he asked in low-tone voice, "…would you stay?"

I didn't know how I would reply. My chance of getting the hell out of here was there but Sasuke… he'd also be alone in here again.

I continued walking… And for once in my life, I felt that I couldn't get any more selfish.

-

_A/N: Belated Merry X-mas and advanced Happy New Year. Tell me what do you think about this short chapter?_


	6. Ino: Leaves

**-**

Two hours ago, I just arrived to our home. I didn't feel real well, that's why I decided to go directly to our house's music room and played the piano.

"You seem sad," someone said from behind. I turned to look at my dad as I tried to smile and shook my head. "Ino, sweetheart, I thought you'd be happier that you're out of that school."

"I'm just probably tired," I lied, and he knew it. He also knew that a two-hour flight could not bring me down. "Yeah, that's probably it."

But in reality, I was sad. Why didn't I feel happy… or even glad? I was supposed to be happy because I was finally free from that totalitarian  
school.

"Your conscience is kicking in?" he finally asked as daddy held my hand. "It was hard for you to leave him behind, wasn't it?"

"He said I was making his life harder than it already was," I stated as I felt discomfort. Yes, damn right it was my conscience that made me feel worse about myself… I felt very selfish for leaving him behind. "So, this should be better. You know I hate being a burden to anyone."

He wasn't even there when we were leaving. Although, I was also thankful that he wasn't because I wouldn't know what to say to him - not after I made the decision of leaving that school.

"You didn't exactly answer my question, dear," he reminded me. "So, was it hard?"

"I probably didn't want to answer that question, that's why I avoided it," I told him as I stood up from the piano bench. "Daddy, I won't sit for dinner tonight."

I started walking, ready to exit the music, but stopped when I was at the door, "Dad, I don't want to stay here in Japan anymore. Send me to Europe… or anywhere else that's faraway from here."

My daddy nodded, "I understand."

I continued walking and headed straight to my room.

I entered my room and lied on the bed. All memories I had with Sasuke started coming back in my head and I hated it… well, kind of. I couldn't say that I hated everything about that school, because that's not true.

My phone started vibrating furiously because of an incoming call. I looked at the screen and the number wasn't stored in my phonebook.

I had a dilemma whether I would answer this or not, but I realized one thing: I was wanting and expecting this caller to be a specific someone.

I answered, "Hello?"

"It's me," a male's voice responded.

"Sas-…" I was about to say his name but he cut me off and actually saved me from humiliation.

"-No, it's Neji."

"Oh," I sounded pretty disappointed and even Neji could feel it. "Hello, Neji."

"You didn't tell me you were leaving."

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "It was all urgent… I know we just saw each other yesterday when you gave me a ride back to the dorm. I didn't have the chance to say goodbye to you."

"How do you feel now that you're home?"

"Fine."

"You're lying," he accused. "You don't sound like that at all."

"How did you get my number?" I tried to change the subject.

"I got my sources."

"Did you break into my counselor's computer and look at my information?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Ms. Yamanaka," he said and I couldn't help but smile. "I wouldn't break into anywhere just to get your info."

"Well, true," I agreed. "Sneaking doesn't suit you. You're too egotistical for that. You didn't happen to beg to get my cellphone number, did you?"

"No."

"Good, cause begging doesn't suit you either."

"The library has your number because you worked there for your detention."

I kept quiet and waited for him to open a new subject.

"By the way, which college do you plan to go now?"

"Somewhere far from here."

"You're leaving?"

"Goodbye, Neji. I have to go."

I ended the conversation by pressing the red button. As of now, I didn't want anyone to know where I would be at, except my dad. I just wanted to leave Japan and start anew.

**&**

"Are you sure about this?" daddy questioned me as he looked at the private plane in front of us. I figured that it would be less annoying and more comfortable if I would just use one of our family's planes. "And did you even tell anyone where you're going?"

"I'm serious about this, dad," I paused to give him the best smile - I tried, but I ended up giving him an obvious fake smile. "I told Neji but I didn't tell him where I'll be going - I'll probably tell him when I get there."

"It's amazing how depress you are by leaving Sasuke behind," he told me what's on his mind. He walked toward me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Tell me, Ino, how do you feel about him?"

"Truth is, I miss him," I pressed my lips together and avoided my dad's gaze. This wasn't easy for me, I felt that I had not been my true self since I had a talk with him in the school's cafeteria. "And…"

"And?" he waited for me to continue. "Say it, darling."

"And…" I braced myself and continued, hoping my dad wouldn't see right through me, "And that he was important to me."

"Do you want to see him again?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure."

My daddy hugged me, "Well, my princess, be careful in Monaco."

I hugged back and felt the love of the most constant person of my life, "I sure will. Visit me soon, daddy."

"Absolutely," he smiled at me.

I waved him goodbye and boarded on the private plane. I sat on one of the empty seats and asked the stewardess for some water. "Can you get me some water?"

"Gladly," she smiled at me as she carefully handed me the glass of water. "Here, Miss."

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Miss Yamanaka."

"Um, have you been to Monaco?" I randomly asked the stewardess because I had never been there. I just threw some dart on the map last night to decide where I'd spend my life for the next three years. I thought it would be the perfect place because they spoke French - and I had been fluent in that language, so communicating wouldn't be too hard. A very small country and not crowded at all - it would be perfect and I'd sure to enjoy the quality of life over there.

"I apologize but I have never been there, Miss," she said. "Do you plan to study there?"

"Yes but no," I retorted and I could see the confusion in her face. "College professors from top-ranking universities will come to the house to teach and train me, so it's like home study."

**&**

The mansion daddy bought was good enough, it was not perfectly perfect but I could live with it. He told me if I wanted a larger house, I would need to wait that's why I just agreed to this one. Eight beds, nine and half baths – I thought this would do.

As I was about to go upstairs, one of the maids walked directly to me, _"Dame, prenez ce téléphone portable pour votre usage personnel."_

She handed me the cellphone and smiled at her, "Merci."

When I took the phone, I thought I should call one person – not Sasuke, but Neji. I realized that he was the one who cared enough to call me before leaving Japan. Okay, I had to admit that I was pretty pathetically sad that Sasuke hadn't reached me yet and it'd been two days.

I browsed through the recent calls and pressed the number he just used to call me yesterday. After a couple of rings he finally picked up, "Who's this?"

"It's Ino."

"Your area code is a European area code."

"I already left Japan this morning."

"Where are you?"

"Monaco."

"Has Uchiha tried to reach you yet?"

I kept quiet. And Neji knew that meant 'No, he hasn't.'

"Should I tell him if he asked me?"

"Did he ask you about me?" I was hoping he would say yes.

"No," he was careful not to disappoint me but he knew I'd be. "Do you want to talk to him?"

"If he wanted to talk to me, he would have reached me before you did."

"I was asking you, not him."

"If he didn't want to talk to me, I would not wanna talk to him either."

"Have it your way."

I smiled – I realized that even after these shitstorms, I still had a friend that would be there for me. Honestly, I didn't know many thing about Neji, but I felt that he would not hurt me. Because of him, I somewhat felt that I wasn't alone in this.

"Neji?"

"Hm?"

"You won't get tired of me after two months, right?"

"I'll stay by you."

–

_Translations:_

"_Dame, prenez ce téléphone portable pour votre usage personnel."_ - "Lady, take this mobile phone for personal use."

"Merci." - "Thanks."

**A/N: **Yeah, it was pretty horrible that I wasn't able to update for more than two months. But I REALLY promise to update this next week – I am half-way done with the next chapter. Reviews and flames are very acceptable! :)


	7. Ino: Changes

Couple of years had passed. Three damn years had passed. For me, it was the slowest three years of my colorful life – all I did was study, shop, and travel. That's about it for those years. I even had gotten my bachelor's degree on Business Management a couple months ago. Things had changed for me, everything was a little better – even me, was better.

Then, there was Japan. A place I never wanted to go near at for the past three years. But today, I had to be in that place for a big convention. I had to come as a replacement for my father because he had a more important thing to attend at somewhere in the USA. He didn't want any of his business partner to be part of the convention in Japan, he wanted the most precious person to him to take his place. And that was me.

I couldn't believe how Japan didn't really change a lot. I hated to say this but I'd always thought Japan was a beautiful place with good people – but it was the situation that made me not want to be in this place. And that situation was Sasuke.

"Neji!" I ran toward him and hugged him. In those years, Neji also became a little bit consistent in my life. He was just there – he even visited me a couple of times in Monaco. He would call at least once a week to check on me – I couldn't possibly wish for more. "Ohmigod, good Lord! I so missed you!"

He just smiled at me. It was amazing how big of an ass he was to others but me. He also was a social outcast, he was just like me – could never really trust others. Maybe that's what we had in common that brought us together. "You actually came."

I pulled from the hug. "Amazing, right? I had to think about this many times."

"You'll probably see him in the convention gathering tomorrow."

I nodded, I knew that. That convention consisted of the biggest names in the Asian and European business industries. And the Uchiha's had always been one of, if not the most, powerful families in East Asia.

"I know for sure that he'll be there," I told him. Truth was, I accepted this just so I could rub it in Sasuke's face that I'd become a much better person. That I'd grown up. That I was not a burden anymore. "Watch, I'll make him see that I am different now."

–

"This is so damn boring," I whispered to Neji. It was 8:00PM when we got here and it had been exactly fifteen minutes since then and I was already dying of boredom. The only time I wasn't bored here was when I was reading my horoscope, which said, _There's an older person in your life -- not necessarily a relative -- with some valuable advice to dispense. Are you listening? Before you dismiss them, put aside any biases __you might have and really listen to what they're trying to tell you. Their honesty and perspective should astonish you, but it may also have a direct impact on your immediate future. Learn to accept help and advice in whatever forms they manifest. _

"We've been just sitting here and everyone is talking to other people."

"Stop complaining," he said to me, quite annoyed that I had been bothering him. "Talk to other people if you want."

It seemed that Neji wasn't in the mood to put up with me. I couldn't blame him – I was actually quite a little thankful that he really accompanied me because he hated things like gatherings or assemblies – that's one of the things that I adored about him.

Not faraway from where were we sitting at, I could see Neji's uncle – I forgot his name – but he was wearing a traditional Japanese clothing and he was talking to people. Neji was never really fond of his uncle because I found out that he was the reason why Neji's dad got into a terrible plane crash – his uncle's enemy thought his dad was Neji's uncle that's why they thought it'd be funny to put bombs on the plane that he was boarding. Needless to say, the plane exploded with his dad on it.

"Ino," I looked at Neji when he called me. "Uchiha is at the corner, to your left."

I looked at my left but could not see him, "Where?"

"He's next to the girls with pink and reddish pink hair."

I couldn't believe I didn't notice that at first glance, how could I have missed him if he were standing next to the people who had very colorful hair. "That's so him."

Neji raised his eyebrow, "What do you plan now?"

"Do you think he's seen me yet?"

"No," was his reply. "If he had, he would have confronted you already."

I stood up from my seat, "Watch and learn Neji."

I didn't walk up to Sasuke directly, I wouldn't want to make it look like that I approached him first because that would make me look cheap. Instead, I walked up to one of the random men standing a decent distance away from him.

"Ciao," I greeted the Italian man, who was probably in his 60s. "Stai divertendo?"

"Sì," he answered me, smiling sweetly. "Questo partito sta andando bene finora."

"Grande sapere," I smiled at him, I stole a little glance at Sasuke – it seemed that he hadn't noticed me yet. He was just drinking his whiskey quietly as those two whores were trying to talk to him. "Qual è il tuo nome, signore?"

"Amedeo Giovanni," he said, as he took my hand and kissed it. "E qual è il vostro nome, bella signorina?"

"Ino Yamanaka," I said loudly, and bingo; Sasuke heard it. My little plan went well, I caught a glimpse of him looking at me. Stunned, was the best word to describe him when he saw me. "Piacere conoscerla."

When Sasuke finally got his shit together and recovered from the shock, I saw him walking to my direction. I looked at the Italian man, "Ci vediamo in giro."

I quickly half-ran to the exit door and I knew he was following me. When we were outside, I decided to take a turn to look at him. "So, how's it going, Mr. Uchiha?"

"You...you're back," he looked at me from head to toe.

"Damn straight," I gave him a smirk. Oops, it looked like he still really hadn't gotten over the fact that I was standing in front of him now. "I flew back yesterday."

"From Monaco?"

I was quite amazed on how he knew where I stayed for three years. And I was also annoyed on why in heck did he never visit (or find) me when he damn knew where I was. "Right. So, my take is that you're life was way easier in the last three years?"

He decided to be silent.

"Silence doesn't always mean yes, now does it?"

"No."

"No?" I raised my right eyebrow. "Do you mean 'no, silence doesn't always mean yes' or 'no, my life wasn't easier in the last three years?'"

"Things had changed when you left!" he quite yelled, looking at my eyes. "Everything became...it all became...different."

"Oh, really?" I looked right back at him with the same equal intensity. "Well, you weren't the only one who had changes, my life had 'em too."

Enough said, I walked straight pass him and decided to go back inside. I didn't want Neji to worry about me neither did I want to be alone with Sasuke any longer.

When I got inside, I went to where Neji was and asked him to take me home now. He wasn't having fun anyway, so we might as well go home.

–

"Aren't you going to ask me how it went with Sasuke?" I questioned Neji, who was driving. I wanted to drive but he didn't want me to because he said after meeting up with Sasuke, he thought I wouldn't be too okay.

"It's none of my business, really," he said almost coldly and irritatingly. What the hell was up with this guy?

"Geez, are you on your period, Neji?"

Neji started calming down, "If you'd want to say what happened, then I'd gladly listen. If not, I'd just shut up and stay by you – like I always did for the last three years."

"I left before things started heating up," I assumed that he wanted to know - it felt that he did anyway. "He said things changed, and I want to know what are these things that changed."

He didn't say anything. He was just always like this, a great listener. Even if I was just bitching and whining and complaining, Neji would always be there to stay beside me.

"He said he knew that I was in Monaco," I continued. "Did you tell him where I was?"

"I didn't," he wasn't looking at me, instead he was looking on the road. "Although, he might have had hired some people to spy on me and your father."

"Do you think he ever liked me?" I asked Neji, wishing he would say yes. I knew Sasuke cared about me but I was never certain if he ever had feelings for me.

Neji didn't answer but he pulled over on the side of the road. And then he looked at me, "Why does it still matter?"

I was shocked to see Neji's reaction. He surely wasn't happy about this, his face said it all. And I hated seeing him unhappy – after all, Neji made me happy by staying on my side for the last three years. "Neji, did I do something wrong?"

"It's not you, it's me," he said, obviously annoyed with something. "I'm sorry, Ino, I'm just tired."

But I knew him better than that so I had to ask, "You don't want me talking about Sasuke, do you?"

"I...It's..." he was looking for the right words to say. "You're right, I don't."

"And that's because?"

"I didn't like it when I saw how affected you were after you confronted him," he told me honestly. "Ino, you had more than three years to get over him!"

"Neji, why are you being like this?" I asked. Neji might be moody but this was the first time that he was being like this to me. He was almost shouting at me that I got little scared. "Is there a problem?"

"_You_ are the problem!" he answered me, not toning down his voice. "Ino, I thought you changed! Truth is, you didn't! You are still into that fucking guy!"

I gulped. He wasn't kidding, he was actually angry. I looked at his eyes, "I probably didn't change after all." The tears in my eyes couldn't help but fall – I was crying, not because of Neji but because I realized that he might be right. I probably had not changed and I felt like a loser that wasted three years.

He unbuckled his seat-belt and leaned toward me to give me a hug. I hugged him back and whispered, "I'm an idiot who wasted years of my life trying to change myself, and in the end I still failed. I know this is asking way too much but Neji, please never give up on me and please never get tired of me – you're the only friend that I have."

"I didn't get tired of you then, I don't see myself getting tired of you now."

My horoscope was probably talking about Neji.


	8. Sasuke: Realizes

This chapter is dedicated to **missmridvika** for being awesome. :)

–

I rang the doorbell as I stood nervously in front of her gated house. Ino Yamanaka's house. As I waited for the gate to open, yesterday's event went over to me again. I couldn't believe that she was back.

I had to be honest, the idea of coming into her house today was a nerve wrecking idea. I wasn't confident about this at all, which was rare because I had always been confident. Why did I come here? I had no idea.

The gate opened by itself as I drove in. I parked my car close to the backyard as I waited for the front door to be opened by one of their maids. The maid looked at me head to toe.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I'm here to see Ino Yamanka," I said in a stoic manner. "Is she there? I'm one of her colleagues."

She seemed to recognize my last name that's why she let me into Yamanaka's home. "Please have a seat, I'll call her."

When the maid was about to head upstairs, Ino stepped out of a room. With Neji Hyuuga. Why would he be here at seven in the morning...in a casual clothing? He didn't spend the night here, did he?

Right after she stopped smiling at Hyuuga, she noticed me. About damn time. Ino glared at the maid who let me in. "I'm sorry miss, he said he's a colleague of yours that's why I let him in," the helper said, almost scared.

"Why don't you get my colleague here a tea?" she told the helper as she looked at me. The helper hurriedly walked away from where we were at. And then she continuously stared at me for a moment before speaking again, "To whom do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Uchiha?"

"I came here to talk," I was surprised that I was able to say that without my voice breaking. Ino became more intimidating after not seeing her for three years.

This time she smirked at me then looked at Hyuuga, "You can go now, I mean I know you're needed by your uncle. I'll be okay – let's just meet up later, Neji."

Hyuuga just nodded as he kissed her in the cheek and then he headed out. Ino walked up to one of the empty seats across me. "So what did you wanna talk about, Mr. Uchiha?"

"I wanted to go after you," I said directly, I wanted to cut all the bullshit. "...but I couldn't."

"Because you had no balls," she retorted with her normal attitude. "And because of that, I was hurt by you."

"When you left, I realized how much I needed you," it felt good being honest for the first time in more than three years. "But I was afraid that you might not want to see me."

"You didn't take the risk," her eyes were sharper. I felt guiltier by being a coward. "That's why you have to suffer the consequences."

I decided to keep silent. She was right, I deserved this.

"Mr. Uchiha, you know where the door is," she stood up from sitting down. "I also need to take my leave now because I still have some business to attend for my father's company. And please never ever bother me again; you didn't bother then, I don't see why you should bother now."

She was ready to walk out but I grabbed her arm and something unexpected came out of my mouth, "I love you."

I stood up as well, not letting her arm go. "I always have, that's probably why I was almost going crazy when you left. You've always been on my mind and I've regretted that I didn't try harder to make you stay."

"When I saw you last night at the convention, I was surprised but mostly happy because I didn't think I'd see you again," I continued, it felt great that I could say these things after all this time. My chest felt much lighter. "Last night, I wanted to hug you tightly and tell you how happy it made me knowing you're back... but you weren't as thrilled seeing me again. Your eyes told me how much you despised me."

She jerked her arm from my grasp, "Are you finished with your speech? Because I have more important business to attend than listen to your bullshit."

With that, she walked away without looking back.

–

"I would probably have done the same thing if I were her," Itachi told me, not making me feel any better. "Sasuke, you told her three years ago that you were getting tired of her. Man up accept that it was definitely your fault."

"I barely see you and this is how you're gonna cheer me up?" I questioned him filled with sarcasm. "Way to go, big bro."

"Don't you find it funny that the first time you met her was your sixteenth birthday and she absolutely forgot who you were two years later?" he tried to piss me off more. "And now, five years since the first meeting, she didn't believe you when you confessed your love to her."

"Shut up," I was getting annoyed. If I knew he'd be like this today, I wouldn't have told him anything. "I wasn't confessing, I was telling her what I felt."

"However you say it," Itachi rolled his eyes on me. "But isn't she Neji Hyuuga's girlfriend? I mean as you said, he most likely spent the night in her room plus he was with her for three years. He visited her in Monaco many times when she lived there."

"Are you done getting my hopes down?" I was more annoyed than ever, he really needed to stop stating facts. "Seriously Itachi, get the hell out of my office before I beat you up." Without having said anything, he walked out of my office. This was better before I'd vent my anger on him.

Unfortunately, that didn't cross my mind – what was going on between them never crossed my mind. Basing on what I saw earlier today, Hyuuga seemed important to her. And didn't she like him when we were in college? Fuck this, somehow I didn't want to face the reality for now – I had lost many people already, I couldn't afford completely losing her too.

–

Running away from reality it was. I found myself sitting with Juugo and Suigetsu in a luxurious bar that didn't have many people making too much noise. I would normally hang out with those annoying losers Kiba and Naruto but they had to go somewhere today. Juugo and Suigetsu graduated from my school and I happened to bump to them tonight and asked me to sit with them.

"You're in a bar during a weekday?" Suigetsu asked me in disbelief. I had never gone out a lot during weekdays because I had no time to do so since the company was busier on weekdays. "You're not suicidal, are you Sasuke?"

"Something just came up," I retorted as I sipped down the rum. "And I messed up."

"But you don't mess up," Suigetsu pointed out almost positively. "You're Sasuke Uchiha."

"Is it because Ino Yamanaka is in town?" Juugo questioned with the calm and quiet voice that he always had. "I saw her in the meeting that I attended to today. Neji Hyuuga picked her up right after."

I nodded. "Yeah, because of her."

"Isn't she the super rich hot chick you were madly and crazily in love with during college?" Suigetsu didn't ask, he stated it – in a pessimistic way. "Dude, like, everyone in our school thought you were really gonna marry her...but didn't she disappear in the middle of first year?"

"It was my fault why she left the school."

"Man, you like, became a bigger douchebag when she disappeared," Suigetsu looked at me as he patted my shoulder. "But that's okay dude, you just have to win her back now from that dick – Neji."

"My sources said that they became really good friends while she was in Monaco," Juugo told me. "Although, my sources haven't confirmed if they are dating or not but as seen earlier when he picked her up, she seemed a little too attached to him."

She was very attached to him indeed – and for Ino to trust someone as she did to Hyuuga, he must be a big deal for her. Maybe because he was there for her, and I wasn't.

–

I updated after two weeks! Isn't that awesome? I know, Sasuke's POV is lame but I needed him to narrate the story. :)


	9. Ino: Visits

He loved me – that's what he said anyway.

"Apparently, fucker's in love with me," I sighed deeply as Neji looked at my eyes. Neji wasn't that thrilled knowing that – I couldn't blame him, I wasn't that happy knowing that either because that did nothing but confused the hell out of me.

"What do you plan now?" he asked, I could honestly tell that he wasn't really breathing while he was waiting for me to retort. I felt that he was expecting me to be intelligent during this time. And the last thing I wanted was to disappoint Neji. I disappointed him enough – I wouldn't know what to do if he'd get tired of me too.

"Above anything else, I want to move forward," that sounded smart, I hoped it did. "And never look back anymore."

"But it sounds like that you didn't want to say that," he just stared at me with narrowed eyes. "It sounds like you were just forcing yourself to say that – and that doesn't make me happy."

"It was hard to say that but I said it because I really want to move on," I was desperate, believe it or not. I knew Sasuke was being sincere when he said that he was in love with me and I just pretended that he was bullshitting me because I didn't how I'd deal with that. "I don't want to get hurt twice by the same person."

"You told me once when I visited you in Monaco that he was once very important to you," Neji remembered – and I also did remember that conversation. It was three years ago when Neji visited me for the first time. "You were lying then because we both know that guy _is_ still very important to you."

I closed my eyes for a second and gulped. "It is because aside from my dad, he was the first person that took care of me sincerely. The first person that wanted to protect me not because I was rich or powerful, but because he really cared about me. I only had my dad until he came – you know, when we were still in his school, he was always there for me when I felt lonely."

"After saying all that, do you still want to move forward?"

"I do," I weakly smiled at Neji. "I really, really do but Sasuke Uchiha will always, always, always be important to me."

Neji smiled, "Now that sounded more sincere."

–

The first step of moving forward was letting go. I had to let go all the hurtful things I'd kept regarding Sasuke. And to be able to let go, I'd need to forgive him. When I called him after I talked to Neji, I asked him if I could go to where he currently was to talk to him – he then agreed. And where was he right now? In_ that _school, where everything started.

Truth was, I wanted to read my horoscope today but I didn't want to. I was scared that my horoscope would say today wouldn't be a good day or something. What if it said, 'Today will definitely suck and you'll be crying all day' or 'The Gucci fall season collection gets bad review like Prada did last season'? I'd be doomed forever if those horoscopes I'd get for today.

It was just like before, to get there it was a 2-hour flight. And it wasn't that bad either because I flew on a brand new private jet that my daddy bought me last year.

Before I got out of the jet, I made sure one thing – that I was ready to let past go, to let _him_ go. The jet landed on the cemented and spacious ground at the back of the school. I stared at the huge building in front and gulped again – three years weren't able to change this school at all. It was almost identical from three years ago.

I walked into the building, not having any idea where he would be but I guessed that one of the school staff would know.

"Um, hi, uh... I'm looking for Sasuke Uchiha," I told the janitor who was sweeping the floor. "Do you have any idea where he is?"

"You're Ms. Ino Yamanka, aren't you?" he asked me, quite amazed. It didn't stun me that I was amazing but it was quite flattering.

"Totally me," I smiled at him and offered my hand for a handshake. He hurriedly wiped his hand on his uniform and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Yamanaka," he was sincere – I could tell. "You're as just as beautiful in person."

"How do you know me?" I asked. "Do you read People and Money magazines?"

"No," he said; now, I was totally intrigued on how he knew me. "But I saw drawings of yours in Mr. Uchiha's room when I was cleaning there."

I knew that Sasuke could draw but I didn't know that he ever drew me. Honestly, that surprised me. I didn't know how I would reply on that one that's why I changed the subject, "Um, do you know where he is?"

"The last room to your left," he retorted. "He might be waiting for you there."

"Okay, thanks."

–

The door's room was shut that's why I decided to knock. After a few seconds waiting, a student opened the door. I didn't expect this to be a classroom with about twenty students. And then, I immediately noticed Sasuke standing in front of the class.

"Sorry, I didn't know you'd be teaching," I said, not quite happy about the situation. "I thought this room would be your office or something."

"I needed to sub for Kakashi," he said, not taking his eyes off of me. "I apologize."

The students started talking about me. And it was annoying because all I heard were:

"Ohmigod, she must be his girlfriend!"

"As expected, his girl would be super hot!"

"I'd tap that anytime!"

"I didn't know he would hook up the sole heiress to a multi-billionaire fortune!"

"I saw her in like, every money and fashion magazine!"

"I'll wait outside," I looked at him. And before I stepped out, I informed the students, "Mr. Uchiha and I are just old acquaintances, nothing more."

His students were fucking irritating, they must be freshmen! After a couple minutes, he also had stepped out of the room. I had decided I'd break the unwanted silence, "Hey."

"Want to grab something to eat and then talk?"

"Not really," I shook my head. "I'd rather walk and talk at the same time."

We started walking and as expected, it was not very comfortable. It probably took us about five minutes to start talking. Knowing Sasuke, he would never open a conversation that's why I did it.

"Look, Sasuke," I initiated as I focused my attention on him. "I wanted to have this talk because I want to move forward with my life."

"I thought you already moved forward with Hyuuga," his tone was bitter. I felt the pang of jealousy in him but honestly, I could care less. "Am I not right?"

"No," I confessed. I wanted to say yes because it was kinda amusing seeing him annoyed that Neji and I were very close. Even closer than him and I before. "Although, Neji's the most important to me right now. Him and my father come first in my life."

"Then why do you need to talk to me in order to move on?" I knew he would ask this question. And then he continued, "I don't see why, unless you still love me."

"I had feelings for you and then you broke my heart," I admitted without any hesitations. "I want to talk to you to tell you that I forgive you."

"Does this mean we can start -"

"No," I cut him off even before he finished his sentence, "This means I'm letting the past go. To move forward, I'll have to let all the things that hurt me go."

"Then I don't want your forgiveness," he said as he stopped walking. Anyone could tell he was trying to hide the fact that he was hurting. Sasuke had always been like this, he would distant himself just so he could mask all the hurt that he was feeling. "If I accepted this, it would just shatter all the chances of being with you again - accepting this means giving you up."

I also stopped on my tracks, "You'll also have to let me go and move on with your life."

"I was important to you," he looked at me in the eyes, almost pleading, "...wasn't I?"

"And you'll always be, Sasuke."

With that, I turned around and continued walking, leaving him behind.

–

**A/N:** I updated in a week! That's the fastest I updated since _Unpredicted Romance_ era. I'm damn proud of myself, really. Thanks for all who reviewed the last chapter! Um, reviews and criticisms?


	10. Sasuke: Fights

I was selfish, and I knew it.

"That's a very much of a dick move! That's pretty low even for you, Sasuke!" Kiba screamed as all of my employees looked at us. This idiot might have had forgotten that he is in my office. "If you love someone, you should set her free!"

"That's bullshit," I had let all my chances passed by, that I admitted _but_ I loved her. I wasn't about to give up now that I'd already made an ass out of myself by telling her that I didn't want her forgiveness. "And keep your voice down, you dog."

"But if they said they're done, you gotta believe 'em," he said seriously. I didn't know why that statement hurt me. I was tired playing by the rules, I'd decided that I'd do what I wanted – which was win her back. "Sasuke, you and I know that even though she's a nasty spoiled brat bitch, Ino's a nice person. And you did hurt her by telling her that she was a burden to you. That girl trusted you – she trusted someone aside from her daddy for the first time – but you disappointed her."

It was hard to admit but Kiba was right. I broke her trust, I still remembered her telling me that I was just like those other people who had hurt her in the past. The ones she despised. As the days went by, I started realizing how hurt she must have gone through because of me.

"She said I will always be important to her."

"An important friend," Kiba stated and I felt all my internal organs sank in. "That's all you are to her now. You and I know that."

I heaved a deep sigh, "I'll still gamble."

"Whatever, man," he was obviously unhappy of my decision. He started walking out of my office. And since we're friends, that was understandable. Hell, even my brother didn't want me to go after her.

–

I knocked on the door of his hotel room. After a couple of minutes waiting, he opened it.

"Let's talk," I looked at him directly in the eyes. "About her."

Hyuuga's eyes were just as intense as mine. He stepped aside and let me in, "Have a seat."

I sat on one of the couches as he sat across from me. It was a little uncomfortable because I hadn't talked to this guy in more than three years.

"With feelings or not, Ino's not gonna go back to you anymore," he said to me. I didn't think he'd be this forward, let alone open a very direct topic after sitting down for ten seconds. "You won't have her."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, more annoyed than ever. "The last time I checked, it is you who can't have her."

He smirked at me, "Your sources might not be as reliable as you think."

"She's the one who told me yesterday that you guys are not together."

"You're a funny guy," he chuckled. "Did she also tell you that she and I have already slept together?"

They _what_? And then her voice echoed in my head, _Neji's the most important to me right now. Him and my father come first in my life._

"You are ly–"

He didn't let me finish, "We have. A couple of times."

"It's not something to lie about," he continued. "We've been doing it ever since she was still in Monaco. And that's all thanks to you."

All words were stuck in my mouth.

–

Dumbfounded, I was. I couldn't believe what that dick told me. I had to admit, Ino had been pretty liberated ever since I met her. But I had to confirm this one, that's why I had to ask her to meet me in a French restaurant near where she was at.

After waiting for about more than half an hour, she finally came. I pulled the chair for her to seat on and went back to my seat.

"Sasuke, I need to be quick," she told me. I knew that because she was in a meeting when I called her. "I'm not gonna order anything, I'll need to leave in five minutes."

"I came here to ask you if..." I didn't know how I would ask her if she really did sleep with Hyuuga. "...if you...if you...uh...I don't know how to say it."

"Ask already!" she said impatiently. "You know I'm Ino, and I'm gonna answer anything you ask me."

I sighed and braced myself, "Did you sleep with Hyuuga?"

"Yes," she answered simply in a heart beat. I felt my heart crushed into pieces – I had always hated that asshole, that's why even before, I didn't want her to get closer to him. "Do you have another question?"

"I thought you said you weren't in a relationship with that guy."

"Our relationship's hard to explain," she confessed. "It's not just friends with benefits because we care deeply about each other. I wasn't lying when I told you that he's the most important person to me right now. Many things happened in three years and he's always there for me. And above all, he never gets tired of me."

"Do you love him?"

I could see the hesitation in her eyes but she answered anyway, "I will..._someday_."

In other words, her answer was, '_No, I don't, but I will try to.' _I couldn't help but smirked. I was right by not giving up on her.

–

Reviews? :)


	11. Ino: Confesses

"Hey are you coming to the party tonight?" Neji asked me and I looked weirdly at him. Neji was asking me about a party, which was rare because Neji Hyuuga never, ever talked about parties. Like, I wasn't lying if I said he hadn't been in fifty parties in his whole life. And that was saying a lot because rich people were meant to go on parties. "Well, are you just gonna stare me?"

"Oh," I suddenly realized that I should stop looking at him like he was from another universe or something. "I don't know but I'll totally come if you'll accompany me."

"I'll come," he stated. I wonder if Neji was sick, it probably was the bad sushi we ate earlier. I told him not to eat that sushi but he still did. "What time do you want me to pick you up, Ino?"

"What's that party again for?"

"My cousin's eighteenth birthday," Neji filled me in. He must be talking about Hanabi because it was just Hinata's birthday three months ago. And besides, Hinata wouldn't be eighteen. She was as old as I was. Almost twenty-two. "And it is also her debut in the socialite circle."

"So every damn socialite is invited?" I rolled my eyes, annoyed that they would be there. But then again, what was I expecting? The Hyuuga's were powerful in the business industry. And they only hung out with rich folks – that was understandable since that was the best way to keep the social climbers out of the circle. However, I must go. Neji wanted to come because his cousins were always precious to him. "But of course, I'm _so_ going – you gotta pick me up at eight sharp. I gotta call my fashion designer now to ask him to make us clothes for the party."

"Don't you just want to go to the Italian designer across the street?"

I shook my head, "You know I'd be caught dead if I'd wear something non-branded...or branded by unknown designer. I'll send your clothes to you by seven PM."

Neji smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Okay then, I'll have to go."

Neji faded away from my sight. Man, life would be so uncool without Neji in it.

–

When Neji had picked me up an hour ago, my mood wasn't _this_ bad. I didn't know why when I entered into this hotel, where the party was at, I felt that I just wanted to blow this hotel up just because all I had been seeing were fake smiles with bloodily fake people.

And in case anyone's wondering, I _am_ a hateful bitch.

I leaned toward Neji and whispered, "We should have had come a little later."

"It couldn't be helped," he said calmly. "Everyone in my family was expecting to be on time."

"I know," I pouted. "That's why it's annoying."

He held my hand, "If you don't feel too good, I can drive you home now."

Ugh, I didn't want to ruin this night for Neji. Hanabi was very important to Neji – she was his favorite cousin and I knew how important this day for Neji. That's why I'd decided, "I'm good, I just need some air. I'll be back in half an hour."

"Are you sure?" he asked me, I could see that he was very concerned about me. Neji had told me once that he would do everything just to make me happy. And I never doubted him because I knew he would.

I assured him with a smile, "Absolutely."

–

The hotel's hallway was very quiet, I noticed. No one was here and it felt as though this luxurious hotel was haunted. And then there was him who broke all easiness that I felt moments ago.

"I was just about to go back to where the party is at," I lied as I turned my back on Sasuke.

I wanted to run but it was all too late, he was already holding my glove-clad wrist, "Ino, you'll spend the rest of the night with me."

"What!" I looked at him, I was already aggravated even he could tell. "Let me go, you asshole!"

"You're going with me, Ino," he said quietly but his grasp on my wrist got tighter. He then dragged me to where his car at, which was in front of the hotel.

He opened the door of his drop-top Bentley, "Just get in if you don't want to get hurt."

He also got in and started driving, "Sasuke, this is _soooo_ kidnapping."

"Put the seat-belt on," he commanded. And then he had the nerve to continue, "And this is not exactly kidnapping because I don't plan to give you back."

"You're fucking crazy!" I screamed at him but it seemed that he didn't give a shit. "Sasuke, you're driving too fast! I don't wanna die!"

"Shut the hell up, will you?" he shouted loudly and then he said in a lower tone, "Just trust me this one time, Ino. I'll kill myself first before I ever hurt you again."

I swallowed my saliva. This guy had gone crazy...crazy about me and I felt terrified. I didn't know why I suddenly became scared of him when I damn knew that he would never do anything to hurt me.

After about an hour of driving, he then pulled over in front of a mansion. A very familiar one.

"This is one of my family's vacation homes," he stepped out of the car and opened the car's door for me. The gate automatically opened and he unlocked the main door. We entered the house and Sasuke turned on the lights.

"I've been to this house before," I observed as I looked at Sasuke. "I just don't exactly remember when."

Sasuke smiled, "My sixteenth birthday – the first time we met."

"I hung out with you then because you were so moody – I thought we'd get along because I was moody too," I reminisced. "I was totally flirting with you the whole time at your party and you didn't even notice. That was more than five years ago."

"Do you know why I chose to stay with you that night?" he questioned me as he looked straight to my eyes.

I shook my head, "Why did you?"

"Because I thought you were very beautiful – you really stood out that night."

"That's too cliché," I rolled my eyes at him. "I was expecting a better answer."

"What do you mean cliché?" he asked, annoyed. "The answer couldn't get any better than that."

"Cinderella was chosen by the Prince because she was the most beautiful in the ball and she stood out," I stated. "Be at least unique, you know."

He chuckled a little bit, "Now, you're in a good mood."

I didn't even notice! I couldn't believe he actually lightened up my mood. Speaking of moods, I remembered someone. "Oh my God! Lemme borrow your phone because I left my purse at the party."

"Why for?"

"I need to call Neji," I honestly told him. "I must tell him where I am now because I don't want him to worry about me."

"I don't have his number," Sasuke's tone became colder. He didn't want me to contact Neji, that was fairly obvious. "You don't have to tell him every single detail about your life, Ino."

"I've memorized Neji's number so you don't need to worry about not having his number," I said. "And I also have told you how important Neji is to me. He's got all rights in the world to know where I am now."

I felt like I struck him in the heart. He unwillingly gave me his phone and I took it, "Thank you, Sasuke."

I dialed Neji's number and he picked up after a few rings.

"Neji."

_Ino, I have been looking for you! Where are you now?_

"Don't worry about me, I'll get home safely."

_Who are you with?_

"Just trust me – um, you drive home safely, okay?"

_Okay. Be careful, Ino._

I hung up. I gave Sasuke back his phone. I felt bad not telling Neji that I was with Sasuke because I always told Neji everything. But Neji was a smart guy, he probably knew that I was with Sasuke.

"God, I hate myself," I sighed. Sasuke reached for my ponytail and pulled my scrunchy off my hair. My hair freely fell back. I looked at him. "I hate this."

"He must be very important to you because you hate it that much when you don't tell him everything," he pulled my head to his chest. "I envy Hyuuga."

"Stop it," I pulled away from him. I looked at him once again, I wasn't sure if I should say that but what the hell. "You're the reason why I can't fall in love with Neji. But somewhere along the road, I'll get over you and fall for him too."

–

**A/N: **I've been very proud of myself because I consistently update this story. Oh, and I wanna thank all the people who reviewed the previous chapter. And um, reviews? :)


	12. Ino: Assures

_A/N: This chapter is looong (for me, it is) and it's mostly about their past and the present. =) And oh, this chapter is dedicated to _**Langioletto**_ and _**missmridvika **_for being some of my most constant reviewers._

–

I had learned my lessons. I ought not to believe what Kiba had to say.

"You're such a fuckface," I looked at Kiba, annoyed as hell. He told me Sasuke wouldn't come because he had something to do. But voila, he was sitting in front of me in this damned stretched limousine. Thank God there were more people on the car or else it'd be super awkward.

Neji, Hinata, Kiba, these girls named Karin and Sakura, Hanabi, and Suigetsu (I'd never met him before) were also with us so it was less awkward for me and him.

However, I was optimistic. All because my horoscope told me so. My horoscope asked me to have more patience than usual today and look at brighter side of whatever bad situation I'd be in. In other words, today wouldn't be a good day. Surprise, surprise. And if anyone was wondering, this month's my worst month because I had the worst bad-day streaks compared to any other zodiac. And for now, all I could do was ignore my horoscope whenever it said I'd have a bad day.

I put my head on Neji's shoulder as I held his hand, "I would probably have already killed Kiba if you weren't here..."`

Neji just smiled at me as he held my hand even tighter. He always held my hand when he was trying to calm and comfort. I was lucky to have Neji by my side.

"Just do it for me and Hinata," Kiba retorted as he grinned sheepishly. Oh right, I was sitting here because I had to attend the engagement party (for close friends only) of Kiba and Hinata at the Hyuuga's estate, which was a 2-hour drive. Neji told me that this was one of the busiest months for the Hyuuga family because Hinata would have her arranged marriage with the only son of Inizuka Corp, and I pitied her.

"Last week, it was just Hanabi's eighteenth birthday," I stated. "And next week it will be Hinata's wedding. Hyuuga's are awfully social this month."

"And it could be yours and Neji-niisan's wedding after my sister's wedding," Hanabi winked at me. I laughed a little and Neji was just quiet. Kiba seemed to shut up after Hanabi said that because it seemed that between Team Neji and Team Sasuke, he was for Team Sasuke.

I tried to change the subject, "I heard you started school last month, Hanabi."

"Yeah," she answered me with full of energy. "I go to the school where each of you went. Oh and I heard that you're the only non-Uchiha that actually could stay in the penthouse suite. How awesome is that?"

"Oh yes, let's talk about that," I said in a very sarcastic tone. I probably had started an even worse subject.

I looked to where Suigetsu was at, he was sitting kinda faraway from us. He was busy talking to these people that they said were my batchmates from Sasuke's school. Hinata told me earlier that their names were Karin and Sakura. I didn't remember who were they – they mustn't be that important.

I asked Hinata to hand me a glass of red wine, and so she did. I started drinking it and then I heard Hanabi's voice again, "I also found out that you and Uchiha-sempai were great friends that you guys stayed in one room together."

This was where I spitted the wine that I was drinking at my Emilio Pucci dress. Hanabi didn't seem to get that I was just being sarcastic. I saw Sasuke looking at me while Neji was trying to remove the wine-stains on my dress with a wet paper towel.

"That was a good one, Hanabi," Kiba laughed harder. "We're gonna get along pretty well."

I could see Neji wanting to say something but he just remained silent. And he should be, I thought it was better this way. Sasuke hadn't said anything either – and for the record, I also preferred it that way.

"Hanabi!" Hinata said, this was the very first time I saw Hinata a bit angry. Hinata and I weren't best friends but we were friends. I first met her in that school, she was the one who told me that summer homework that I had no idea about. I also attended her 21st birthday because the Hyuuga's invited me and my father. "Please don't bring that up. Miss Ino doesn't seem like to talk about it."

"But Miss Ino is very interesting," Hanabi tried to argue with Hinata. And then she looked at me, "Could you please tell me things about your stay in that school?"

"I only stayed there for two months."

"Why did you leave then?"

"Because of..." I had no idea how I should answer Hanabi. I glanced at Sasuke, who was still staring at me. "Because of awful circumstances."

"Like?"

Could this get any more uncomfortable? Hanabi was seriously getting on my last nerve. She was young and curious – that I understood but damn, would she please ask me these questions when Sasuke wasn't in front of me.

"Miss Ino, you don't have to answer her," Hinata told me what I wanted to hear. Neji just stared at me, his eyes were asking me if I was okay. He knew I didn't feel good after that stupid interrogation.

"I'll answer you when we're alone," I was trying to be polite to Hanabi for Neji. "For now, ask me different set of questions."

Hanabi seemed disappointed but still had the nerve to ask me questions. I was hoping she would just shut the hell up.

"You've had Uchiha-sempai and my cousin," she started. "How do you get these kinds of guys? I mean, I really wanna know how because I've never had a boyfriend and I really like this guy...I do wanna know your secret."

"The secret is," I looked at Neji then Sasuke and then I finally looked back at Hanabi's eyes, "take your clothes off and jump on them. It works for every guy – it's been proven. Even ask your cousin."

I could see Hinata blushing heavily. And Kiba spoke, "Man, you just gave me a huge boner. But I thought Sasuke never saw you naked!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and I couldn't help but smirked. I'd decided to answer Kiba, "And it's his loss."

"Damn, you're stupid," Kiba told Sasuke the truth. He was pretty much a moron if he didn't want to see me naked. When I slept next to him ages ago, he didn't even want me to wear a damn lingerie when I was in his bed. "Dude, Ino would have been the highest-end stripper that you'd ever laid your eyes on. I don't know why would you pass an opportunity like that."

"A stripper, seriously?" I glared at Kiba. Me? A stripper. What the fuck? "Do I really look one to you?"

"I said a high-end one," he repeated what he said. "I meant that as a compliment!"

"Hanabi, don't listen to what you heard just now," Neji finally spoke. "Ino's drunk, she doesn't know what she's talking about."

Not even. I only had one glass of wine. Okay, maybe two, but whatever.

"Neji!" I looked up to meet his face. "I dropped my clothes and jumped on you and it totally worked. And I bet it will work again tonight."

Hanabi just giggled.

I turned my head to Hanabi and said sincerely, "Hanabi, that's what's up. Trust me. Those guys in the movies that turn girls down when they're naked are just fictional characters...or they're just gays...I mean not every guy in real life is like Sasuke."

"Correction," Sasuke spoke for the first time today, his irritation was pretty visible. "You never took off your clothes in front of me nor did you ever jump on me."

"That's because it was a big deal to you when I slept in a skimpy lingerie when I spent those nights in your room," I argued. "You would have made it a bigger deal if I just walked into your room naked. You were so conservative back then."

"Doesn't Neji feel uncomfortable knowing all these things?" Kiba questioned, very much amused. "You're talking like your current boyfriend isn't here."

I shook my head, "Neji knows every single thing about me – this ain't the first time he's hearing all these."

"It's great to know that my cousin and Miss Ino get along very well," Hinata commented. "Both of you compliment one another amazingly."

Neji knew me more than I knew myself. If I really could, I would give up everything to fall in love with him. But somewhere under, I felt that he deserved someone better than me...damn, what had I done to deserve Neji?

I put my head back on Neji's shoulder as I closed my eyes. "Wake me up when we're almost there."

–

I had an hour sleep on the road. The Hyuuga's estate was somewhat medieval but still impressive. It reminded me some of the old castles in Europe...but this was smaller.

"Countryside, huh?" I scanned the environment we were in. On the hills, greener grass, and fresher air. "This reminds me of Monaco."

"I can see why," Neji agreed with me. He had stayed in my house a couple of times when I lived in Monaco. Monaco was a beautiful place and although there weren't many malls in there, I could see myself living there again.

"There are eight bedrooms in total, including two master's bedrooms," Hinata informed us shyly. "If it's alright with everyone, the guys can stay at the master's bedroom at the third floor while the girls can stay at the master's bedroom at the second floor."

"I can't sleep when I share a room with more than one person," I spoke before it was all too late. I just said the truth, I didn't like not having many space for myself. Yeah, I was selfish like that.

"I'm aware of that, Miss Ino," Hinata's voice was very calm. To be honest, I always had thought that I would dislike Hinata because she was my exact opposite when it came to attitude but I was wrong. Hinata was actually very nice. "My cousin has informed me before we left. I've asked the maids to prepare a room for you, although the room isn't as big as you're accustomed to, I think you'll still feel comfortable."

"Thanks," I grinned at Hinata.

"Can I share room with you, Miss Ino?" Hanabi pleaded with soft eyes. "Pleaaaase?"

"You gotta ask Neji," I retorted with fake smile. That meant, _HELL NO!_

She turned her head to Neji, "Can I - "

Neji cut her off before she could ask him, "No, she's mine tonight."

_Thank you,_ I mouthed to Neji when Hanabi wasn't looking. Neji knew that I wouldn't want to share a room with his annoying cousin.

"Where's Suigetsu and them anyway?" Kiba noticed that the other three weren't with us. "I thought they were following us."

"Miss Sakura said that they'll stay at the garden," Hinata stated. "She and Miss Karin don't seem to be in the mood today."

"Maybe because Sasuke-sempai told them to stay away from him before we left," Hanabi was almost laughing. "Suigetsu is probably pissing off Sakura and Karin at the garden. He likes to see them suffering and really, I can't blamehim."

Hinata looked at Hanabi and talked to her in Japanese, which I (of course) didn't understand. I looked at Neji because I knew that he would tell me what Hinata told her.

"She asked Hanabi to use honorifics when she addresses anyone who's older than her," Neji filled me in.

"Dang, you don't speak Japanese?" Kiba laughed as I felt insulted. "Like, seriously?"

–

I decided to skip lunch with them. Truthfully, I would just want to lay on the bed and clear up my mind. Also, I wanted to get away from Hanabi because she asked way too much questions about me and Sasuke. It was like she was doing it on purpose.

Speaking of the devil.

"Um, you could have knocked," I reminded him as I sat up from lying down. "You are pretty quiet today."

He sat on the bed as well, "I like to be silent when I'm not alone with you."

"I know you don't like being alone," I pointed out. "No one does."

"Then why did you leave?" he asked, his eyes were filled with sadness. "You should have stayed."

I reached for his hand, "Because I didn't want to be a burden to you...and I was afraid that if I stayed longer, you'd hate me too...like everybody else I'd encountered in the past."

"I could probably hate anyone in this world but you," he smiled at me, a very empty smile. "I was lonely until you came and then I became lonelier when you left."

I scud over a little bit and hugged him. This was the first time that I ever hugged him, I realized. I held his hands many times but never I had hugged him. It was amazing that I learned to love him with very little body contact.

"I missed you," I whispered at him. "I really did."

He hugged me tighter, "I love you."

I pulled away and shook my head, "You shouldn't."

"But I do," he said as he leaned forward to kiss me.

"Stay away from her," we heard a familiar voice at the door. Neji was there, standing and furious. I stood up from the bed, guilty as hell. Although I didn't kiss Sasuke back, I felt bad. Neji saw me being kissed by Sasuke.

"Your timing is getting worse and worse each time I see you, Hyuuga."

"My timing isn't as bad as you think," Neji wasn't happy – even a dumb person could tell. "I was there for her when you weren't, remember?"

Sasuke clenched his fist. The last thing I wanted was them to break each other's nose, "Sasuke, please just leave."

"She's not yours," Sasuke smirked at Neji. "And never will be."

"Leave," I glared at Sasuke as I pointed at the door. "_Now._"

Sasuke walked pass Neji, bumping his shoulder to his own. After he left, Neji's eyes met mine. I didn't know how I would explain to him what just happened. Neji didn't say anything, I felt that he was hurt. He turned around and also completely left the room.

I thought for a minute what I should do next, and the best thing I came up with was go after Neji. Hanabi told me that he went straight to the wine-cellar after she saw him walking away from my room.

It didn't take me a long time to find where the 'wine' room was at, it was the room next to the house's library at the ground floor. When I entered in the wine-cellar, he was there – standing next to wine bottles while drinking tequila.

I walked to him, and without hesitating, I tiptoed and passionately kissed him on the lips. He didn't back down, he kissed me with as much passion.

I withdrew for a moment to give him assurance, "Sasuke's certainly wrong," I inserted a smile, "Because I've been yours all along."

–

**A/N:** Hey, thank you so much for reading this story. One or two more chapters to go (depends on how long the next chap will be) and it's at its end. Everyone has been very amaziiiiiing for sticking with me. I can't believe it's been almost a year since the last time I published this story. :)

Reviews and criticisms are appreciated. =)


	13. Ino: Destroys

_A/N: Warning: Lots of dramas ahead! And yes, pretty long chapter again! :) And oh, I absolutely wanna thank _**I. Kiryuu**_ for always giving me sweet reviews. Thank you, girl. This chapter is totally for you._

–

Yesterday was very awkward for Sasuke and I because after being kissed by him, I started avoiding him to the extent of sleeping early last night.

I woke up to Neji's kiss about ten minutes ago when he brought me my breakfast. Breakfast in bed after an amazing sex last night, seriously, what could go wrong? I pulled out my phone from the drawer to check my horoscope. While my horoscope was still loading because of the weak countryside network service, my fingers were crossed. I was hoping my bad-day streak had ended yesterday.

After a minute of waiting, my horoscope showed up, _You're currently wrapped up in making some kind of relationship work - platonic, romantic or professional, it really doesn't matter. You want to make and keep a promise, and to be sure that the promise or pledge that's been made in return was given with equally honest intentions. There's only thing for it, and that's time. Wait, watch and see. It's one of the things you do best!_

In other words, I'd be paranoid today. Screw this, my horoscope before I left in Monaco wasn't this bad. I sighed and checked the digital clock to my left, _8:16AM_. I then unwilling got up from the bed after eating my breakfast.

–

Everyone, excluding all the Hyuuga's, was at the living room, chatting. I walked towards them and asked, "Uh, where did Neji go?"

"It seems like you had a great night last night," Suigetsu smirked at me. This was the very first time I ever talked to him. Hanabi mentioned to me yesterday that Suigetsu was one of Sasuke's friends along with this guy named Juugo.

"How did you know?" I asked him, filled with curiosity.

"Because your hair is messy as hell," the pink haired said, I believed her name was Sakura. "You didn't even bother combing your hair before you left your room."

"But you look really hot though," Kiba commented. I would have been flattered but Kiba would compliment just every kind of girl that's why I just ignored him. "If I weren't engaged I would do you, no doubt."

"Any guy would bone her," Suigetsu checked me out from head to toe and for some reason, I felt somewhat uncomfortable and disgusted. "Engaged or not."

"I'm like right here," I reminded them. "But anyway, does anyone know where Neji is?"

"Why do you need him for?" Kiba's face turned sour. I had noticed yesterday that Kiba didn't seem to like Neji because they hadn't really talked. "You're always with that guy but if you really want to see him, he's with Hinata and Hanabi."

"I want to ask him if he wanted to take a morning walk with me," I told Kiba since he couldn't keep his nose out of my business. "And of course, I'm always with him because we are, you know, kinda together."

"Kinda together, you said?" the girl who was sitting next to Sasuke asked. "So that means you guy just have sex but not officially together."

"Karin, isn't it?" I gave her a smile, a very unauthentic one. "Well, Karin, you shouldn't care, should you? I mean if you are that interested in my love life and sex life like Sasuke had been these past few weeks, all you gotta do is ask because I will happily answer you in details."

She looked at Sasuke and told him, "I can't believe you can actually fall for a very rude girl like her – you so deserve better than that."

"I definitely agree to Karin," said Sakura who had been glaring at me. "And all she's got is her family name and looks."

I shot back without second thoughts, "And what do you have aside from having a ridiculously oversized forehead and a body of a twelve year old boy? Listen here, I'm not try'na compete with both of you because it would be a disgrace to my family name if I ever competed with lowlifes."

She didn't answer.

But Sasuke broke the ice, "You both," he gave Sakura and Karin death glares before continuing, "owe her an apology. I have my reasons why I love her, so never _ever_ question why I do."

I refused to speak. I stood there silently until Hanabi grabbed my arm firmly. I looked at Hanabi, she seemed very upset. I didn't understand what made her that way that's why I had to confront, "You're hurting me and I'll never forgive you if you ever leave a bruise on my arm. What happened to you?"

She loosened her grip, "I need to talk to you, Ms. Ino."

Everybody left the living room except Hanabi and I. She was trying to calm herself, I could see that but I was wondering what I had done wrong to her. Did she find out that I intentionally didn't want to share room with her because I found her annoying as hell?

"What do you wanna talk about, Hanabi?"

"About my cousin."

"Then why are you upset?" I asked her and then I began to worry – did something happen to Neji? "Is there something wrong with Neji? Did he get sick or something?"

"No," she shook her head. "But there's something wrong with _you_!"

"Does this top make me look fat?" I worriedly asked. "If that's that, I'm gonna go change right away!"

"Can you please be serious for a moment?" she screamed as the tears from her eyes started forming. It was a shame because I was serious when I asked that. Did she think I was kidding?

"What the hell is wrong with you, you brat?" my patience started wearing out. "I didn't do nothing to you!"

"Question is what the hell is wrong with you, you selfish bitch!" shouted Hanabi. Woah, she seemed really mad at me. "You are hurting my cousin each day and you know what? If he can put up being hurt by you, well, I can't."

I was shocked that I couldn't reply. I just realized that she was being phony to me yesterday – truth was, she didn't really like me and she just wanted to make me feel uncomfortable yesterday by asking many questions about my past and Sasuke.

"You're just using my cousin to forget Uchiha-sempai!" she continued, getting angrier. "You don't love Neji-niisan but you are with him because you need him to help you forget! And he doesn't deserve that – he deserves much better than that!"

My eyes started tearing up. Even though I didn't want to admit, Hanabi was partly right. But I never thought of using Neji because I sincerely wanted to love him.

"You don't know how badly I want to change myself just to be that person who deserves someone like Neji," the tears started to fall from my eyes out of anger. I didn't want to cry but I couldn't stop. "I knew already that he deserved someone better than me but believe me when I tell you that I'm not using Neji as a rebound because if you haven't already noticed, I very much care about him."

"But will you ever fall in love with him?" she looked at me straight in the eyes. "He's with you for more than three years and he's been opened about how he feels about you! If you can't love him for real, just let him go because he's already wasted enough of his time for you!"

I felt my heart crushing into pieces. Not only my heart but also my tongue because nothing came out of my mouth when I tried to say something.

"Don't you get it?" she wanted to destroy me, I could feel it – and she was succeeding. "If you don't love him by now, you never ever will." Her voice started breaking, "He's stayed by you long enough – give him the chance to be actually loved by someone because he doesn't deserve any less than that."

I just froze. I couldn't argue with her. Her words hit me and they burnt. I realized that sooner, I'd need to do the hardest thing I would ever do in my lifetime, which was set Neji free. I found myself wishing that the time would just stop because in that way, I would have more time to keep Neji by my side.

–

"Neji!" I called his name as I ran into his direction and hugged him tighter than I ever did.

He was confused and worried, "Don't you feel well?"

"Just please hold me for a moment."

He wrapped his arms around me, "Okay."

I would have given up everything for that moment. Because that might be the last time he would ever hug me again. But I had made my decision, if I wouldn't let go of him sooner, the harder it would be for us in the future.

"You have to remember that you will always be the most important person to me," I told him as I buried my face on his chest so he couldn't see me cry. "And that you're the person that makes me very happy constantly."

"Ino, what's the matter?" he asked concernedly. "Why are you telling me all these?"

I pulled myself away from him. My body started shaking as the tears continuously flowed on my cheeks. I didn't remember when was the last time I cried this hard. I felt pathetic.

"I...I w-want to set you fr-free..."

"What?" Neji took a few seconds to regain his composure. He was certainly surprised. "Ino, what the hell are you saying?"

I heaved a deep breathe before answering back. I tried to wipe my tears but the tears wouldn't stop, "I just..."

"Just what?"

And the biggest lie of all came out of my mouth, "I don't need you anymore."

Neji was starting to lose his stability, he knew me all too well, "Tell me the truth for God's sake!"

"I can't love you."

And then a tear fell from his eye. That was the first time I ever saw him shed a tear. It was the tear that broke me into pieces. Seeing him being like this was the most painful thing I had ever witnessed.

"Why is it that the person you fall for is never me?" he looked miserable that I wanted to just shoot myself and drop dead. "You keep on saying that I'm the most important to you and I make you happy but why can't you love me?"

I wished I knew the answer to that so I could give him a proper reply, "I don't know."

"But I want to be there for you."

"Dammit!" I didn't know what to do anymore. This was far worse than I had expected. "Neji, you have a life to live and I feel guilty that I'm taking it away from you by asking you stay beside me! And the fact that I can't fall for you makes me feel like I'm the worst person on this planet!"

He just stared at me, not saying anything.

"Neji, you deserve someone who can love you," I said in a lower tone. "You'll find this woman – and unlike me, she'll be wonderful – she'll love you with all her heart and give you everything you deserve."

The tears were endless. This was hundred more times harder compared to when I had to leave Sasuke for Monaco. However, I had to do this, for Neji's sake. There's nothing I wouldn't do for Neji.

"This is killing me," I confessed, I felt my heart getting stabbed repeatedly. No one told me it would hurt like this. "Letting you go, that is."

He remained silent. He could see right through me, and I knew he could see how much hurtful this was for me. Neji's importance to me couldn't possibly be measured. When people said I was too attached to him, that was a clear understatement.

"Even if I'd ever fall for someone else, you'll still be the most important person for me," I let him know. "And I promise you, that'll never change."

I didn't say goodbye because I couldn't. I just walked away. I'd walked away many times in my life, but this had to be the most difficult one.

–

The engagement party was tonight but I had to lie and tell them that I had a cold. Not only me, Neji did too. Kiba told me that Neji "didn't feel alright for some odd reason." Even though I wanted to go to his room and take care of him (like I always did before when he felt sick), I couldn't because I was the 'odd reason' why he didn't feel alright.

Honest to dear God, I really felt suicidal for the first time in my almost 22 years of living. I was so depressed that the last food that I ate was the breakfast that Neji prepared for me. I didn't feel hungry or even thirsty. Heck, I hadn't even taken a shower for today.

I had already given my father a call. I told him everything, and he was so scared that I would kill myself after I hung up the phone. I had to convince him for ten minutes straight that I'd get through this without hurting myself physically. He swore to me that he'd personally pick me up tomorrow because according to him, I sounded all torn up.

My horoscope was half right because I had made a promise to Neji that he'd always be the most important person to me, whether I fell in love with another guy or not. I definitely would keep that promise.

But it was also half wrong because I didn't make our relationship work, in fact, I did the opposite. I destroyed our relationship for his sake.

And along with that relationship I destroyed, I also destroyed myself.

–

**A/N:** Well, losing the person you're most attached to is eminently destructive. It wouldn't be easy, even if you had all the money and luxury in the whole world.

So, it's been exactly a year since I've published this story that's why I worked very hard on this chapter. Thank you to all who have reviewed the last chapter. I deeply apologize if you were rooting for Neji and I really hope you still read the next (and also the last) chapter. I love him and Ino together too but I put this story in Sasuke/Ino filter. To make it up to you, I'll definitely write a Neji/Ino oneshot. :)

And one more thing, I do plan to change the summary. But I need ideas. If you've got one, I'll gladly consider it. Just PM me, thanks. :)

Criticisms and reviews are well-loved!


	14. Ino: Knows

–

So far, I'd been surviving. _Barely_ surviving. Ugh, it had been three weeks since I let him go and it had been hell for me. I should have been more prepared. But then again, how long would it have taken me to prepare for that? Probably even my lifetime wouldn't be enough.

I did the right thing, letting him go completely without planning it firsthand was the easier way. But no lie, it hurt like a nasty bitch. I felt like I was a living dead since my brain could barely function because of ridiculous amount of vodka that I'd been drinking since I got home three weeks ago.

The shitty thing was even though my brain couldn't function very well, I still couldn't forget even a little thing about Neji. He was everywhere. I felt that when I looked at one thing, I could relate it to him. I felt like a crazy crack-whore because not only I saw him everywhere, I also heard his voice at the back of my head. I really thought for a minute that I was losing all the screws in my head.

"Darling," my dad walked into my room, clearly troubled seeing me being like this. I hated seeing my dad being anxious about me but I needed this liquor to help me lessen all the pain that I was feeling. "Please drop the alcohol for a moment. Someone's here to talk to you."

I looked at the door and Sasuke came in. Genuinely, I didn't want to see him right now. I didn't want anyone to see me right now. I didn't even want to see myself right now.

"Be nice to Sasuke," my dad told me before he left me and Sasuke alone.

"I'll appreciate it if you will just leave me alone for now," I told Sasuke, who was staring at me. I didn't know why he was here but I could really care less. I wasn't in a mood to deal with anyone.

"I heard what happened from your dad," he stated. He knelt next to where I was sitting at. I wanted to pretend that I cared about what he was saying but I just couldn't. I just wanted him to get the hell out of my sight. "Ino, I'm here to be with you – I love you and am sure that you have feelings for me too. If he made you happy, am sure I can too."

I focused my gaze on his eyes, "Love is not and will never be the best thing for us, Sasuke."

"He's the person that made me feel like I wasn't alone in all the shitstorms that I'd been through in the last three years," I continued. "He's the person that made me happy the most and I don't think you can ever top that."

I could see him getting discouraged but he didn't give up, "We won't know until you give me the chance to prove to you that I can make you happy too. I know I hurt you but all I need is that second chance."

"Neji will always be the most important to me."

"I don't care," he took my hands and kissed them. And then he spoke again, "I don't need to be the most important to you, I'm satisfied just to be with you."

"Like, right now, if I told you that I didn't you want you to be with you," I gulped but carried on, "what would you do?"

"I wouldn't believe you."

"What a conceited ass," I didn't notice until it was too late that I smiled at him. I smiled for the first time in three weeks. It was because of Sasuke that I smiled.

"You look even more beautiful when you smile," he smiled right back at me. "You should do that more often, and I bet he likes it too when you smile..."

I nodded, "Neji would always make me smile whenever I felt down." Remembering how we were made me even sadder. "He would do everything, and I mean _everything_, just to make me happy."

"I'm never gonna lose to him, Ino."

"You already did."

"But you're with me, not with him."

I shook my head and told him the truth, "I would have given up everything in this world for him, if he asked me to. Sasuke, I let him go _not_ because I don't want to be with him because the truth is, I really, really, _really_ do want to be him – I let him go because he deserves more than I can give him."

"Let me rephrase it then," he cockily corrected. "I hold your heart, and he doesn't."

Sasuke couldn't have said it any better, but I wouldn't tell him that.

–

Neji wanted to see me.

He called on our house phone and he left a message for me. He said he wanted to meet up with me. I didn't know why, but he sounded pretty depressed. That's why for the first time in three weeks, I would actually leave the house.

He asked me to meet him up at rooftop around 9PM. I got a little excited, I had to admit that so I arrived two hours earlier. Damn, I couldn't believe I survived three weeks not having Neji on my side. Although it was hell, I was able to not kill myself. And because of that, I was proud of myself.

It was 8:55PM when I decided to step out the car and headed to the rooftop of the hotel we used to hang out a lot. It took me about four minutes to reach the rooftop. Just in time.

When the elevator opened, it revealed a place full of red roses and a table for two. And there he was, standing. I walked towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Normally, I would just jump on him like there was no tomorrow but it wasn't the same anymore.

He pulled out a chair for me to seat on – like he always did. He sat on the other side and filled in my glass with my favorite red wine. He then looked at me and smiled weakly, "So, how has it been for you since..._you know_, that day?"

I could only think of one answer, "Hell. How about you?"

"Hurtful," was his simple response. "But I'm getting through it."

"You're lucky because I don't think I can get through this," I told him sincerely. "Not having you is pretty destructive. I'm fortunate that I haven't killed myself yet."

"Ino, I'm leaving Japan," he said plainly as I froze. "Tomorrow morning is my flight."

I gulped, "That's..." it was hard to continue but I still did, "...surprising."

"I called you here to say goodbye," he didn't look happy. I knew that I didn't look overjoyed as well but I knew for a fact that I had no rights to stop him. He'd leave this country because of _me_. "Because I probably won't see you for..._awhile_."

"What's awhile?" I had the guts to ask, and even I could hear how panicky I sounded. "A month? A year? A decade? Neji, I need to know how long you will be gone."

"Until the hurt fades," he avoided my eyes. He lied earlier because obviously, he wasn't getting through anything. "I'm still hurting badly, Ino."

Truth to be told, awhile could mean eternity. I was scared that I might not see him ever again. He could probably see the terror in my eyes.

"You said there will be someone out there who's more wonderful than you," he added unhappily. "But that can't be true because you're the most wonderful person that I know."

"I'll always be here for you," I indicated. "And I know that you'll find her."

"Remember that day when I told you that I was very unhappy until you came along?" he made me remember, and I did. "When I told you that, I was ready to make you love me...even if it took forever."

I gave him a small smile, "But you don't deserve to wait – that isn't fair. I've been a selfish bitch for a long time – and although it was truly difficult, I had to change that for your own good. I hope you see how important you are to me."

"I do."

"Please be happy," I begged. "Because that isn't any less than you deserve."

"I'll try," he tried to smile. He stood up from his seat and hugged me. "Promise me that you'll be happy too, Ino...and also, promise me not to hurt yourself anymore."

"I...I pr-promise," I stuttered because I was unsure. It would be hard to be happy and not hurt myself when he wasn't on my side. But for him, I would try to fulfill that promise. "Neji?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for everything."

–

It had been six months since when Neji left Japan. I found out that he planned to stay in Switzerland for some time. Of course, it was hard for me but I was hanging in there. Neji said I had to be happy too, and that he wished me well.

"Um, Sasuke?" I called his name as he looked at me. "You told me before that Neji wanted a trophy wife, why did you say that?"

"He gave me that vibe," he answered annoyingly. "And I hated him so I didn't want you get to closer to him."

I rolled my eyes, "You're such a douchebag."

"Tell me, Ino," his face was serious. "You liked Neji at first sight, but why couldn't you love him in romantic way?"

"Because I'm stupid and fucked in the head," that was my honest response. "And I think I got traumatized when you hurt me that's why my heart just automatically closed."

"Thank God you're stupid then," he chuckled a little bit. "Although, I thank him for taking care of you while I wasn't with you."

"Not only taking care of me," I added with the most genuine smile. "But also loving me cause I needed that as well."

"Ino," he didn't sound certain when he called me this time. I looked at him as I waited for him to continue, "Are you sure about our relationship?"

"We've talked about this, Sasuke," I told him tiresomely. "We won't be official until the pain of letting Neji go lessens. For now, I just want to enjoy each other's company without any commitment."

"Like what you and Hyuuga had?"

"No," I smirked at him. "Not the sex part – well, you see, Neji and I had sex for more than two years and no, we're not gonna have that until we're officially together."

"What?" it seemed like it wasn't a good news to him that we wouldn't be doing it until we actually became together. "Why not? I don't see the difference between my current relationship with you and what you had with him."

"Exactly," I said, not taking my eyes off of him. "I've learned my lessons, Sasuke."

"What lessons?"

"Not to sleep with someone if you care about them deeply unless you guys are together," I filled him in. "It'd be lesser complicated this way if you and I decided that we weren't really meant to be."

"This sucks," he was very irritated but I knew he could understand. "But if this is what you want, then it's fine with me."

"Thanks," I leaned toward him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I appreciate it."

He nodded as he wrapped his arms around me, "Anything for you."

"Uh, Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Can you hand me the newspaper near the TV?" I politely asked. "Please."

"Why for?" he arched his brow. "You don't read the news."

"I know but I wanna check my horoscope for today."

He touched the newspaper and after hesitating for a minute, he crumpled it. My eyes widened and I had to ask him, "Why did you do that?"

"You should stop reading those stupid horoscopes," said Sasuke in a serious manner. "You shouldn't base your day off of that bullshit. It's you who make your own fate, not some kind of astrologer."

"Ugh," I gave up easily on this one because deep down, I knew he was right. I smiled, "Okay then."

And there was a moment of silence until he broke it, "Ino."

"What now, Sasuke?"

"I'll take care of you more than he did," he kissed me on my forehead. "I won't let you down this time."

"I know."

–

**A/N:** DONE. I'M DONE. I'm very happy that I'm done with this story. :) Thank you everybody for being very supportive. I had to admit, the ending isn't as solid as I wanted it to be. I don't know why but I'm still kinda satisfied with it. I mean, Ino needs more time since it takes so much thinking and energy to move forward with life. I can't just make her be with Sasuke officially _that _easily. Everything needs time. :) Every good relationship progresses with time. :) Every person needs to grow in their own time. :)

I'm sorry that I posted this quite delayed because I've been on vacation. I currently am 500 miles away from Los Angeles (SoCal). I am in North California for a two-week long vacation. Although NorCal isn't as fantastic as SoCal, I am hanging in there. Though, I wanna be back home. I miss the awesome beaches in Los Angeles. Also, it's pretty humid out here in NorCal.

Please review. :]


End file.
